


The Distraction

by AteLala



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: All The Feelings That I Feel, All of a sudden feelings?, Angry Sex, Angst, Angst and Feels, Apron Kink, Ass Play, Balcony Sex, Bathing/Washing, Ben Is A Comforting Daddy, Ben Is An Amazing Pussy Eater, Boats and Hoes, Choke Play, College Student Rey (Star Wars), Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dominant Ben Solo, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gratuitous Smut, He Sleeping Beauty's Her And She's Into It, Mildly Dubious Consent, Painting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Skinny Dipping, Smut, Somnophilia, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AteLala/pseuds/AteLala
Summary: Rey was hypnotized. She really should slap him or run away, but her body wanted to stay… wanted to please him. He made her feel sexy and powerful. That even though he was making the orders, she was in control. She could make him do whatever she wanted.She got down on her knees.---Rey's best friends brother is making her feel all kinds of horny.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 236
Kudos: 657





	1. The Intruder

**Author's Note:**

> One day I will look back on this time and giggle. Mind the tags. Another Daddy kink with our friends Ben and Rey.

"Your parents are cool with this right?"

"Kinda too late for that question Rey," Poe said to his best friend exhaustedly under his arm.

It was midday but they were both tired from the train ride from Sacramento to San Francisco. The lulling rock and train noise were hypnotic.

She threw a magazine at him playfully, "You're a difficult man aren't you?"

He straightened his body up and threw the magazine back at her, which she caught.

"Dude, it's totally cool!" Poe half smiled and half whined at her, "Mom practically invited you herself when she heard you were just going to stay at a motel."

Rey scrunched her nose. She still wasn't convinced, but he was right. It was too late since they were on their way. Due to a rampant cockroach infestation, their entire dorm building was being fumigated and everyone had to be out of the rooms for the weekend. It also happened to be Poe’s Dad’s birthday weekend. She was fine hanging out alone in the motel. She was accustomed to it, having no family. She was nervous though, it was family get-togethers that made her stomach turn. She's not used to it. Talking to Poe about it helped.

"Your family scares me!" She confessed. All families scare her, actually.

"How do you even know that? You haven't even met them yet," he shook his head as he scrolled through his phone, "Mom and Dad are pretty mellow."

"Do they know about Finn?" Rey asked, referring to Poe's new boyfriend.

"No," he replied tightly, "They know I'm gay, but if appreciate if you didn't mention Finn. It's just still really new and…"

"All good," Rey nodded, "Sorry I'm nervous… I just never had a real family birthday dinner."

"I get it," Poe patted his friend on the shoulder, "Just be yourself. At least my brother won't be there. He's the intense one."

"Ben, right?"

"Yeah, he lives in New York," Poe shrugged it off, "It's fine, he's been kind of sparse to these things since he's moved a few years ago. It's a good thing too, you're staying in his old room."

Rey's nerves settled. She watched the landscape fly by on the train window and meditated in the thought of a nice, relaxing, wholesome family weekend.

Xx

Poe's parents, Leia and Han were exactly how she hoped. Leia was warm and inviting, saying she had heard all about Poe's new best friend at UC Davis. Han was quiet and gruff, but also friendly with how he called Rey kiddo. The most intimidating part of the trip so far was Poe's house, if you want to call it that. 

Settled near the water in Sausalito, their house was something right out of Better Homes and Gardens. Not only was it the biggest home Rey had ever been in, it was the nicest and possibly the cleanest.

"Ben is an artist," Leia said of her oldest son as she was showing Rey the room she'd be starting in, "He's moving to a new studio this week. More room for his painting and all… Anyway, you'll be staying in his old room. It's clean, it's just… very Ben."

She opened the door to reveal a large room, full of natural light with floor to ceiling windows. The walls were covered with drawings and paintings. Some were as crude as dragons made with crayons to large abstracts of beautiful nude women. There was a huge bed and it's own bathroom, but her favorite part was the balcony that overlooked their picturesque backyard and larger pool.

"Thank you again for having me," Rey breathed as she set her things down.

"We are delighted to have you my dear," Leia said warmly.

"It really is OK that I stay in Ben's room?"

"Absolutely. He hasn't been in this room in years."

Xx

It was Friday afternoon, tomorrow was Han’s birthday and Leia had a few things she still needed for the dinner. She sent Poe and Han to the grocery store and Leia needed to pick up eggs from the farm down the road.

Rey was happy to have a small amount of time to herself, and she decided to wander around the backyard.

She dipped a toe in the pool, which was deliciously cool against the sultry warm air.

She didn't bring a suit, but really wanted to try out the pool. The obvious thought crossed her mind.

"This is the only time I could do it…" she told herself.

Before she could talk herself out of it, Rey yanked off her sweatshirt, yoga pants and panties and dove in.

Xx

Ben was sweating in the rental car. He wasn't worried… just a little stressed. He was always surprising his family with one thing or another, but not normally with a surprise visit. His move went quicker than he expected and then he found himself alone in the flat feeling nostalgia for home. He booked the next flight for San Francisco and was on his way.

He parked in the driveway and hopped out of the car, flowers for his mother in hand. Ben looked through the side gate and saw his Dad’s car was gone. He went to the front door. He stopped carrying around keys to his childhood home many years ago, so he rang the doorbell. No answer. He shrugged. No matter, he’d get the spare key in the backyard and wait. They couldn’t be too far away. Tomorrow was Dad’s birthday after all.

Ben swung around to the backyard and stopped on his heel. There was someone there, but not any of his family. It was a girl. She was dipping a toe into their pool. He opened his mouth to shout out at the intruder, but she suddenly pulled her sweatshirt off over her head revealing two cute perky tits.

He hitched his breath as he watched her pull down her pants and panties, revealing shapely athletic legs. He zeroed in on her pussy, for the small second he got a glance of it. It was bald and pink.

Ben made his way towards her as she jumped into the pool.

Xx

It was exhilarating. Rey felt the cold water rush across her nude body, making bubbles on her tits and pussy, stimulating the sensitive nerves on her body. She swam a lap one way and then back. Knowing the family would be home any second, she kept her tryst short and emerged from the pool to where she left her clothes. But they weren’t where she remembered leaving them.

She looked around, her nudity becoming more and more uncomfortable by the second. She decided to just run inside before she could be found out when she heard a voice behind her.

“Looking for these?” The low, teasing voice said.

She jumped completely out of her skin before twirling behind her. Reclined in a chaise lounge swinging her clothes in one hand was a very big, very dark-haired young man.

“Give those back!” she shrieked as she tried in vain to cover herself.

“Who are you?” he said back, unphased by her reaction.

“A guest, you creep!” she gave up on trying to cover herself and stalked towards him. _How dare he taunt her_ , “Who the fuck are you?”

“This is my home,” he said as he stood up, still in that teasing tone.

She stopped abruptly when she saw him in his full height. He was a tank. So tall. His dark hair was mussed, falling below his chin, which had a few hairs peeking through. He kind of looked like Poe, but he mostly looked like an overgrown Han with black hair and a longer nose. She shivered, but wasn’t sure if it was the cold or because of him.

“Ben,” she said quietly, “You’re not supposed to be here.”

“You know my name, so what’s yours?”

“Fuck you is my name,” she went to grab her clothes but he was quicker than her, pulling them away.

“Ah-ah,” He laughed at her. LAUGHED. The nerve. She was getting red with anger, “I’ll give this back to you when you tell me your name.”

“I’m not scared of you,” she went for her clothes again and again he swiped them away. She saw the way he stared at her chest when her tits bounced. She took a peek and saw a notable bulge in his pants.

“My name...” she said as she approached him slowly, “I am... the girl who is giving you a great big boner right now,” and she flicked his cock with the back of her hand.

He jumped at the contact and then dropped her clothes. She bent down to grab them and then he slapped her on her ass.

Xx

This was the most erotic thing he's ever witnessed. The girl was completely naked, red hot with anger, and unafraid. When she stopped trying to cover herself, and approached him, half of him wanted to fuck her, the other, run away.

He had no problem staring at her perfect little body. Her tits were just as pert and perky up close. Hey pussy was baby bald. So smooth… she probably tasted like candy. And then, she was drenched and cold. Little beads of pool water dotted the slopes and curves of her tight skin.

He was so distracted he didn't care to try to hide his obvious hard on. Then she tapped it, the bad little slut. She was asking for it now. Bad sluts get punished. He slapped her ass and watched it bounce. FUCK.

He expected her to run away, but she didn't.

"Bad girl," he whispered suddenly, hoping it would keep her attention. It did. She froze, "Come here."

She didn't move towards him, but she did glare and pointed at him, "Don't," she said weakly.

Ben roughly grabbed her arm with one hand and worked his pants open with the other.

"Bad girl," he repeated. He saw the smallest smile on her lips, "Get on your knees."

Xx

Rey was hypnotized. She really should slap him or run away, but her body wanted to stay… wanted to please him. He made her feel sexy and powerful. That even though he was making the orders, she was in control. She could make him do whatever she wanted.

She got down on her knees.

"Daddy," she whispered as she pet her head onto his hand like a cat.

"Open your mouth," he said as his pants fell to the ground. He let his briefs down and his raging boner sprung free, all full and heavy.

Rey had seen her share of dicks and this by far was the prettiest she's ever seen. Not just smooth and symmetrical, but huge, long, thick, and wide. It was engorged, and Rey's nerves elevated some, worried that her tiny body was too small for him. She pouted up at him, mouth shut. He grinned and caressed her chin.

"Ooh… you're asking for it," he growled as he pulled her closer to him.

She gently wiped her face onto his cock. His skin was soft and smooth against his huge, rigid dick. Just one swipe, and she felt him tremble.

"Oh shit," he breathed and lolled his head back.

Xx

She could kill him right now and he'd probably be ok with it. Whoever she was, she wanted him to be her Daddy and him and his cock were ready.

"You smell sooo good," she purred and lightly rubbed her nose into his cock.

He jerked his dick and stepped towards her, "I said open your mouth."

She pouted up at him again.

"You're being a bad girl," he said.

Then he slapped her across the face with his dick. Not hard, just heavily enough to startle her. She smiled through her pout.

"Dirty." SLAP.

"Little." SLAP.

"SLUT." SLAP.

vroom.

They both jumped and Ben saw from the other side of the fence his Dad's car.

Rey stood up and saw too.

"Get inside and get dressed," he said calmly, "I'll stall them."

She ran to the back door.

"Wait!" He called as he sprinted to the gate, "What's your name?"

"Rey!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I love the interrupted sex trope.
> 
> This is written to completion, I'll update everyday.


	2. The Other Intruder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Porn pOrn PoRn...
> 
> I updated the tags on this. Some mildly dubious consent and I am truly sorry, it could be triggering.
> 
> I'm hot for it though, shows how depraved I am. 🙄😬

She doesn't know what came over her. Yes, she's done some kinky stuff, but she's never been slapped in the face with a dick. She's never been sexual outside. She's never been sexual with a stranger. But something about him was unavoidable. His presence, his smell, his eyes.

Rey was safely inside Ben's bedroom when she laid down and rubbed at her aching clit. Her skin was starting to dry but her pussy was soaked. She worked the bundle of nerves harder, hoping to relieve the tension.

She replayed the feeling of his cock on her face, and the smell of soap and musk. She tried to hear him again: DIRTY. LITTLE. SLUT. The thud of his huge hard dick slapping her face. She literally swiped herself ten times and she came ridiculously hard and into a pillow. She was heaving as she wiped her pussy with a bedsheet.

Xx

“Well, I’m so glad to have you home for the weekend!” Leia said as she gave Ben a hug. She dwarfed in his arms and he was so thankful. He knew his parents would be happy to see him, “Oh Rey! I heard you met Ben already.”

Rey just entered the room with a flush in her cheeks. Ben searched her face, but she wouldn’t look directly at him. She looked relaxed.  _ Baby got to come, good. _

“Y-yes,” she finally stammered, “It was quite the surprise, actually.”

“I did scare her,” he admitted with a too-large grin. Rey finally looked up and glared at him, “Caught her wandering in the back yard. She didn’t like being startled.”

“You better watch out with her,” Poe agreed, “She’s pretty feisty.”

“For sure, she looked so pissed,” Ben pursed his lips, “Like I slapped her face or something.”

Rey opened her mouth to say something but Leia interrupted.

“It’s nice to have both my boys home,” Leia grabbed Poe and the two boys jokingly rolled their eyes as their mother got one more hug, “I’m letting Rey use your old bedroom,” she said as she putted towards the kitchen, “You’re on the couch this weekend, big guy.”

Xx

The rest of the night was tame. Rey managed to avoid most conversation with Ben by keeping her space from him. Dinner was pizza in front of the TV, watching The Voice. It was so homey, so familial, so warm, yet so foreign to Rey. She kept quiet most of the time. When she slipped out to get another slice of pizza, she felt a hand on her back. Thinking it was Ben, she whipped around and slapped it away.

“Geez! You ARE on edge,” Poe snarled at her.

“Sorry,” She frowned, “I thought I was alone.”

“It’s all good,” he said as he jumped on the counter, “I want to talk to you about something.”

She sat down on a stool, “What’s up?”

“Ben being here is kind of weird for all of us,” he admitted, “My parents and him… they’ve always had problems. It started when was kind of too young to know what was going on.”

“How much older is he?”

“10 years,” Poe said, “Anyway, when he was thirteen, mom and dad sent him to live with our uncle because Ben was just… I don’t know sort of a wild kid. Then Ben ran away and got caught up with a bad crowd… Mom and dad were always financially supporting him, hoping he’d come back… and he did, finally. But they’re always fighting. It was like three years ago when he was back here.”

“So… you don’t really know him that well, as far as brothers go?” Rey asked.

“Yeah, we’re brothers, and I love him, but… it’s always awkward between us. Anyway, I wanted to tell you this because him being here is a big deal,” Poe sighed and repeated, “It’s a big deal. I’m really happy too because maybe this time we could be a family with him again.”

She hugged her friend and felt him sob lightly.

_ That’s it _ , she said to herself. _ No more funny business with Ben. This is supposed to be a healing time for the Solos. I’m not going to be a distraction. _

After their talk, Rey noticed more about the family. Han would grunt at anything Poe said, but actually had full sentences to say if Ben had an opinion. Leia would pet at Ben’s head each time he passed by. Poe joined his brother for a cigarette break, even though Poe never smoked.

She caught Ben looking at her a few times but Rey would look away at once. But she felt his eyes on her. She couldn’t help steal glances at him too. He was so interesting to look at. One wouldn’t call him handsome, but he was definitely sexy. He carried himself with sort of a lazy confidence. His smile was big and crooked, but he wasn’t afraid to use it. He laughed too loud. He used the Washington Post and BBC World News as references to his arguments. Big dick energy for sure.

She said goodnight early, taking a long shower, curling into the huge bed and falling fast asleep.

Xx

Ben couldn't get comfortable. The couch was two feet shorter than him, so he could either have his bottom half or top half hanging off the edge. He jumped off the couch and decided to fashion a makeshift bed on the floor.

Thing was… his extra sheets were in his bedroom. And it was 1 in the morning. And there was a little minx with the cutest tits and bald pussy in his bed… He was getting hard again.

He already jerked off twice, thinking about her by the pool. She was so willing to be his bad girl… but at some point that night, she got shy. She turned away when he glanced at her. She didn't laugh at his jokes. She made sure to be on the other end of the room from him. Poe must have said something.

Either way, he needed to solve this couch problem.

He decided to get the sheets in his room. He wouldn't disturb Rey. Just in and out.

Ben creeped upstairs and cracked open the door. The lights were off, but the room was lit up with the moonlight. He tiptoed inside and glanced over to the bed. He almost passed out. She was buck naked, uncovered by the sheets. This girl has a thing for being nude.

He froze as she shifted and moaned quietly. At the foot of his bed, he could see her beautiful pussy, bald and white in the moonlight. It was shiny and slick. Her tits were ripe and small, nipples hard from the cool air-conditioned house. Time passed and he must have moved because he was on his bed, crawling between her legs. He could smell her pussy, warm and sweet.

Ben stopped when his face was just above her clit.  _ This is creepy. I'm being creepy. _ He shifted to move off but then she moved again.

"Ben," she whispered.

He stuck frozen.  _ Does she know I'm here? _ She continued to breathe slowly. She's asleep.

Ben hovered over her and stared as she moved one more time, but this time her hand slid down between her legs, fingers circling her clit.

"Daddy…" she bit her lip as she played with her wet pussy.

She's masturbating to me. Ben's dick twitched with longing. He swiped his tongue on her pussy before he could change his mind. She tasted like honey and milk. She whispered his name again. He moaned into her pussy and slowly sucked her folds.

"Mmmm… Ben? Is that you?"

Xx

He didn't stop when she spoke. She woke up to her body rocking against a very skilled tongue. Her clit was being worked, steadily, slowly building her up. She whimpered. Two hands slid up her body and she shivered. They palmed her tits and then tweaked her nipples. She looked down and saw a mop of black hair humming into her.

She felt like a princess. Like Sleeping Beauty. She tangled her fingers into his hair and thrust into him.

"Oh God, oh fuuucckk…" she moaned.

She felt him giggle and look up at her. "Shhhh baby… we can't wake everyone up…"

"Ben, Daddy… w-we shouldn't…"

Ben got up and faced her. She could smell her pussy on his face.

"Do you want me to stop?" He ran a knuckle against her nub, playing her like an instrument. She whined, "Because I'll stop…"

She couldn't speak. Her mind was racing and her body was rapt for Ben.

"I'm not going to fuck you," he said slowly, "You've been very bad and only good girls get fucked. But Daddy is hungry and I'm going to eat you until you fall apart."

He leaned into her and kissed her heavily on the lips. It was hotter than him slapping her on the dick, hotter than sneaking into her room and sucking her pussy. It was so intimate. His huge body smothered her. She felt his firm cock rock against her and shuddered. She breathed him in and melted. He pulled away and caressed her chin.

“I want you to come for me,” he whispered, “But you have to be quiet. Can you do that?”

“Yes Daddy.”

He moved down her body, gently kissing her. Trailing down her neck, both her nipples, down her stomach. He paused at her clit. She was twisting and squirming, unable to keep still. Her pussy was pulsating and her skin was screaming to be touched.

“Please… please Daddy,” she sobbed.

"You're so fucking sexy," his hot breath making her melt everywhere.

He ran his tongue along her seam and she jolted at the contact. He shook his face onto her, he pinned her down at her hips. He sucked and lapped her up… it was unbearable. When he reached up to roll her nipples, Rey whined.

"Oh God… I'm so close," she hissed, “Daddy… please… I want you inside me…”

“Shhh,” he stopped and perked his head up. There was a movement noise outside in the hall. He petted her cunt and she thrust into his fingers, trying in vain to get the relief she needed. “Shhh. Hold that thought.”

He stood up and she noticed in the moonlight his gorgeous, shirtless frame. He was broad and brawny. She hiked up on her elbows and watched him, hungerly. Ben walked over to the door and watched as a light came on in the hallway. He put a finger to his lips and hushed her again. Slow steps moved across the hallway. Ben slowly and quietly made his way back to the bed.

“It’s Poe,” he whispered, “He’s using the bathroom.”

He slid next to her and she felt so small against him. He kissed her gently on the forehead.

“Now, baby…” He purred at her as he circled a finger on one of her nipples, “You have to be really quiet if you want to come. No noises at all. You can do that right?”

She nodded and pouted at him.

“If you’re a good girl and do this for Daddy, I’ll give you a nice present tomorrow,” he said as he made his way back to her pussy.

He pawed her legs open and roughly held her clit apart with his thumbs. She inhaled sharply as he vibrated his thick, hard tongue on her bud, suddenly overstimulating her. Rey bucked into his face and threw her mouth open, letting out a silent scream. She was coming so suddenly, like a huge tidal wave crashing. He forced his face into her and pressed on her mound on the outside of her G-spot with both hands and she buckled all over. He massaged her mound, making her climax even more intense. The tidal wave crashed ships all over the beach and she was absolutely wrecked. She squirmed away from him, unable to take the stimulation anymore but he moved up against her and kept pressing and lapping her up. Climax layered over another climax followed. Her head was buzzing from the need to release her climax vocally, but unable. Once she thought she could relax, aftershock tremors would jolt her body into his face. His tongue kept on. Finally she exhausted all sensations and became boneless. She heaved breaths as Ben slowly let up.

Ben crawled up on top of her and kissed her gently.

“Good girl,” he purred as he tucked a curl behind her hair, “You did so good.”

“W-what about you?” Rey stammered.

“Shhh…” He hushed as he nipped at her neck and then her nipples. She winced. Any stimulation was painful. “Tomorrow.”

“B-but… we shouldn’t…” Rey whispered, “Birthday...”

“Go to sleep,” He said as he got out of her bed and placed a single kiss on her forehead.

She giggled, “Thank you Daddy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so jealous of the deep sleep Rey's about to have.
> 
> The kudos, bookmarks, and comments are bringing me life! I'm really new at this and I didn't realize how much the feedback means.
> 
> Let me know what you think so far... And I'm totally open to consider any writing prompts... As long as I have an excuse to write ridiculous smut. 😁
> 
> Next chapter will be posted tomorrow.


	3. The Apron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two horny toads...

_ Goddamn it Rey, you need to practice better self control! _

She was giving herself a pep talk while brushing her teeth the next morning. Her thoughts wandered back to last night. Him appearing like a dream man between her legs, making her come so hard, it was like being hit by a truck.

_ Today, I will enjoy a happy family dinner. I will eat. I will laugh at jokes. I will tell funny stories. I will not get fucked by Poe’s impossibly sexy brother. _

She put on her outfit for the day, black skinny jeans and a flannel. Good. Very appropriate, not sexy. Perfect. Rey took one look at herself in the mirror and made her way downstairs.

The Solo family was already downstairs, she smelled food cooking, a mixture of butter and bacon and rosemary. Clanging and chopping noises accompanied by the sound of the Beatles playing reaffirmed Rey’s promise that this was a day for family. She expected to see Poe and Leia puttering around the kitchen, Ben probably outside smoking and Han sitting in their nook, reading the paper.

Her pussy contracted at what was actually going on.

Ben was in the kitchen. He wore a too-small red, polka-dotted, ruffly apron over a wife beater and tight joggers. His huge chest hovered over the chopping board and his big arms rippled as he quickly chopped the herbs on the board. She could see the outline of a sexy butt behind the thin fabric of his joggers.

"Oh hi," he said, peering between his long hairs, "Good morning," she approached the kitchen slowly, "Coffee?"

"Y-yes," she stammered as she tried to get her eyes away from the way his body made a huge V with his big shoulders and taught stomach.

"Everyone's in the nook," he said going back to his cooking, pointing with the knife at the room around the corner.

She nodded as she poured herself a cup of coffee. "So, you cook?"

"I have a lot of talents sweetheart," he smirked at her.

"I was just thinking about last night," she winced at once.  _ Damnit! Shut up Rey! _

"I can't stop thinking about last night," he said darkly.

She squirmed and shifted at his hard gaze.

"I - er…" she huffed.  _ Focus on something else… _ "Do you have honey?"

"Right there," he pointed again with his knife down at some cupboards.

She made her way over, opened the doors and bent to reach for the honey.

"Seriously Ben, we need to talk about it- oh!"

His hands were gripping her hips and she felt his rock hard cock against her traitorous wet pussy.

"You want to talk about how my baby makes me so hard I'm constantly on the verge of coming?" He thrust himself into her and her clit swollened.

"SO." Thrust.

"FUCKING." Thrust.

"HAHHT." He sounded angry as he pushed and held her tight against his length.

"Oh hi Poe," Ben coughed out as he greenly let her go

Rey's tongue slid to her throat. Poe couldn't see her, but just a few steps around the counter, they'd both be caught big time.

"Hey Ben," she heard Poe say, none the wiser, "Were talking about taking the boat out today…"

Rey scrambled to the ground and crouched beneath the counter. She faced Ben and saw the outline of his gorgeous cock poking through his joggers and apron. Ignoring the angel on her shoulder, she palmed it and felt Ben stiffen.

"Yeah uh, that's great…"

"I know your cooking tonight too, so we'll be back by 3ish…"

She giggled silently as she gripped him from outside the fabric and pumped. He leaned into her. She pumped again a few times and Ben shifted himself as they talked. As if being dared, Rey swung the apron to the side and slid his joggers down as his heavy dick dropped to her face. He wasn't wearing any briefs and her pussy was aching now as she gripped his heavy, smooth cock with both hands and fucked into it slowly.

"We'll pack lunch…"

Ben was unphased and it irked her. She wanted to unravel him. She pumped faster and he double dared her by furthering their conversation.

"Should we pick something up or make sandwiches here…"

_ Daddy doesn't even care. _ She pouted. That's when she kissed his dick, just on the underside, where it's sensitive. He jerked, just slightly. She circled her mouth around him and tasted the most delicious cock as she pumped him into her. She unbuttoned her shirt and then worked her pants off to the floor.

Xx

"There's Gina's Deli," Ben said. It was taking all his power to act normal.

_ Good girl loves Daddy's dick… _ he reached down and fisted his hand through her hair and quickly thrust into her. She took it all the way and followed his orders as she swallowed him whole with every thrust.  _ Such a good little slut… _ no girl has ever been able to take him down her throat. 

"We could order ahead and I'll pick it up…"

He glanced down and almost came. She was completely nude and gingerly stuffing her face while jerking him with one hand. Her tight tits bounced as she fucked her face into him. She smiled and mouthed  _ Daddy _ .

FUCK. DIRTY GIRL.

"Sounds like a plan," Ben said suddenly, "I'm just going to finish this prep and I'll join y'all."

"Cool, see you in there," Poe said and walked out.

"Slutty little girl," he hissed at her. She was relentless and giggled as he fucked into her face. He was amazed at how she could look more erotic today. She gyrated her entire body as she sucked him off. Perky young tits and adorable butt bouncing. She used both her hands and her face to make up for his length and fucking herself faster and faster, "My little princess…" he whispered, "I'm going to ruin your pretty face and come all over you. You filthy fucking slut."

"Please Daddy," she choked through her mouth.

"Rub your pussy on my foot," he ordered. "Good sluts get to come on my shoe."

She crawled her body into his flour-dusted sneakers, and rocked into him. Her pace got more frantic as she pushed into him. She was a vibrating, horny little animal in his leg. She's fisted him firmer and pumped her face faster and faster. Her mouth was heaven and when he felt her tremble on his sneaker, he pulled away.

She was a beautiful wreck. Her naked little body was pink and sweaty. Tits tight from need and mouth red and stretched. She was smiling as he fucked into his hand. She sat back on her heels and tweaked at her nipples. She winked at him.

"Open that baby mouth," Ben growled.

She opened wide and Ben came immediately.

"FUCK. Fuck. fuckfuckfuck…" Splashing her face, mouth, and tits. White cum decorating her soft skin. He caressed her cheek and smeared it over her face. He tucked himself back into his pants and grabbed his phone, "I need to remember you like this."

"Take a video Daddy," she whispered.

He pressed record.

She grinned and spread his cum all over her, sliding over her tits and cheeks. She brought it down to get pussy and slid it over her bud, stimulating herself and dancing into her hand. She sucked on her cummy fingers and giggled.

"I love Ben's cum," she whispered.

He stopped the video, jaw dropped.

"Show that to your friends at home," she teased as she gathered her clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ben's brain is soup now.
> 
> Thank you for all the feedback! It's definitely fueling my fire. One more chapter to go. I'll post that tomorrow.


	4. The Boat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They just have a nice day on the boat, eat dinner and go home right?
> 
> 😂🤣

Rey felt exhilarated after the boat ride. Her hair was wild and whipped from the wind and her cheeks were tan from the sun. Ben was hot when he was ravaging her, yes. But what really got her was when he was just Ben, brother and son. The apron and breakfast were just the beginning of her new kink. He was absolutely delicious as helpful son to Leia, opinionated sports buff with Han, and advice-giver to Poe. They both exchanged knowing looks during the outing and even participated in G-rated conversation, and to her relief, he didn’t push anything overtly sexual.

Didn’t matter though, she was feeling major throbbing at her center. She could have ridden on the boat with the Solos all her life, but was thankful to be back at the house so she could change her panties. They were soaked.

_ I got through the boat ride without incident. _ She told herself as she went upstairs to get refreshed.  _ I just have to get through this night and he goes back to New York, I go back to school. No more funny business. _

Rey searched her purse for her phone to play some music as she freshened up, but it was nowhere to be found. She must have left it on the boat. She frowned. Hopefully there would be a time to swing back there.

She showered and changed and padded downstairs.

She wasn’t ready to see Ben in the kitchen again. Again in his wife beater and mom’s apron. Her body tensed as every goosebump appeared, making her skin sensitive and prickly. He didn’t know she was there, staring. He was engrossed in his tasks, stirring, chopping, washing… He was in basketball shorts and barefoot and his hair was pulled back, revealing the most adorable pair of big ears.

“Oh hello baby,” he said easily.

“You don’t know what this does to me,” she said before she could think.  _ Dammit Rey, shut up! _

He pursed his lips and looked up at her, all puppy dog eyed. Was he blushing?

“I… like to cook, it addresses all my compulsions,” he leaned on the counter towards her, “Well… almost all of them anyway.”

It was her turn to blush. Her speech to convince Ben that they needed to keep their relationship… or whatever they were doing… from furthering was just on the tip of her tongue but Leia walked in.

“Ben, have you seen my CBD oil?” she said and then looked up, “Oh hello Rey, you look lovely.”

“Thank you Leia,” she fidgeted with her dress.

“I… saw you using it in the boat…” Ben said as he went back to putting dishes in the washer.

“Shoot, I must have left it there,” Leia wrinkled her nose at Rey, “I take it for my arthritis.”

“I think I left my cellphone on the boat too,” Rey said quickly, “I can come with you to go check.”

“No, I’ll take you,” Ben said before Leia could respond, “It’s a walk down there and I don’t want you to be in more pain,” Ben explained to his mom, “Besides, I’m pretty much done here. All the sides are in this oven and stove keeping warm and the chicken in the other oven leftwill be done in 30 minutes.”

“That’s a great idea Ben,” Leia agreed to Rey’s shocked face, “Poe and I could take it from here. You’ve done a lot this weekend.”

And just like that, Rey was walking down to the dock with Ben in the twilight.

Xx

Ben threw on a sweatshirt, ballcap and flipflops before joining Rey outside. Rey was lovely, especially in this light. His mouth watered at her gorgeous nudity, all ripe, tight and young. But in a light summer dress with her hair loose and red lips, she was perfect. He wanted to pick flowers for her and let her ride on the handles of his bike.

He could feel her tension. She wouldn’t look at him as they descended the steps to the water. He kept his hands in his sweatshirt and said nothing to her except for, “Ready?”

She only nodded and they walked in silence.

About halfway down, Ben spoke.

"I know you go back to school tomorrow and I'm back on the East coast, so…"

"I'm not trying to have a relationship if that's what you think," she practically snapped.

"I don't think anything," he said slowly, "I like the time we've been spending together…"

"I just… I know your family is going through a lot," she said, "I didn't want to be a distraction."

"Oh. That." He pressed his lips, "Yeah… well it's going to take more than a weekend to fix what's broken there."

"Yes but Poe told me how important it was that you were here and I totally respect that. I love how welcoming your family has been and I feel like I'm disrespecting your parents with our shenanigans and I'm still Poe's best friend and if he ever find out he'll kill me and… oh."

Xx

She was babbling only because she just couldn't hear what he had to say. She couldn't listen to his voice. Her body was making up it's own mind and maybe she could drown it out somehow.

But then they rounded a corner and the trail opened up to the vast pink and orange sky against the dark water. She was suddenly speechless.

"Wow," she finally breathed.

"I knew you'd love this," he said.

She looked down and he was holding her hand. Such an innocent gesture yet her body grew hot and she trembled. He leaned in and she gave in to his body as it engulfed her. He kissed her and it was warm and dizzying and intoxicating. When she opened her eyes, she found her hands creeping up his sweatshirt feeling his smooth, tight chest. He backed away and pulled the sweatshirt off, along with the shirt.

She choked on her breath. He was incredible. Huge, broad, and strong…

"Daddy," she whimpered.

He came at her fast when he heard her speak. He tugged at her dress and whipped it off her. She stood on the deck buck naked. She saw Ben's eyes darken and rake over her body. She shivered at his gaze.

He kissed her again, this time lifting her up. She squeaked in his mouth and wrapped her legs around his waist. She moaned at the warmth. He tongued her mouth deeply, hungerly, as she rocked her pussy into him. She threw her arms around his strong his neck and mussed his hair. He smelled like rosemary and cigarettes. She drunk him in, seizing at the full contact of skin. He nipped at her jawline, then neck, licking at the sensitive spots near her ear.

"Ah… ah…," she sobbed as she felt her pussy swell and dampen, "please Daddy… I've been such a good girl."

"Yes you have," he rasped in her ear.

He lifted her higher, startling her with how easily he threw her over his shoulder.

"I'm going to fuck you on this boat," he said as he carried her off.

Xx

Her pussy was luscious as her legs spread open and her body sprawled on the outdoor bench on the boat. She was so naked and made even more vulnerable in the outdoors near the water. But she was comfortable, turning him on even more, knowing she trusted him. He leaned into her pussy and inhaled her before giving her a slow, warm kiss with his tongue she whined loudly.

"D-Daddy," she was already gasping, "I don't know if I could take it again."

She was already ready to come. He wanted to devour her.

"Shhhh… baby," he soothed as he rubbed her swollen bud with his thumb, "So sensitive… I bet…" he slipped his thumb inside, feeling the slippery entrance, slowly sliding the digit in. She trembled and heaved, lolling her head back. "You're so tight. You want to get fucked don't you baby?"

"Y… yes Daddy," she was being so good, trying to hold in her climax.

"We need to get you ready for me," he said, hovering over her clit. He watched as she squirmed when he pulled his thumb out and petted her gently with his fingers.

He lapped her swollen pussy with his needy tongue slowly at first and then sucked gently as she rocked into him and lazily tangled his hair with her fingers. He pushed himself up over her face as she stared at him, wide eyed. She made him feel big and strong with her face in wonder as she slid her small hands over his chest and arms.

"You're so hot," she pouted and pawed at him.

"I…" he kissed her neck.

"Will make you come…" tongued her ear.

"With my hands…" sucked on a nipple and tongued it.

"And then fuck you…" licking the other nipple.

"As hard as I want…"

He slid his middle finger into her and she jolted.

"I'm coming!" she panted.

Xx

Her skin was on fire. Every touch, every kiss, every suck, and lick brought her closer and closer but not quite there. She was fighting the urge to come, trying to please him. When he slid his thick finger into her, Rey's body gave out and came apart.

"Oh God.. Daddy daddy daddy…," she thrashed her head, clawed at his shoulders, rocked herself into his hand, "I'm coming… I'm coming," she shook into him as he pumped his finger into her.

When she was spent, she opened her eyes to Ben. His hair thrashed, face pink from the red sky, mouth slacked, and eyes darkened.

"We're not done," he rasped and she felt him slowly slide two fingers.

"D-Daddy," she gasped, "Too much," she whined.

"You can do it," he said roughly, "I want to see you touch yourself. Do it," he commanded.

She circled her fingers into her clit, feeling her pussy, all swollen and sensitive. She pawed at him, tears forming from the overstimulation.

"That's a good girl," he purred. He pumped his fingers slowly into her as he pet her hair, whispering praises, "You're perfect, you're so beautiful. You can do this "

She thrived under his praise. She smiled and whined as she worked her and rocked back into his fingers.

"I think you can take three now, angel," She glared at him in protest but before she could say anything, three fingers slid into her and she doubled over. "Don't glare at me," he said firmly and she relaxed her face.

"You want my cock right?" She nodded, still pouting as he pumped into her. "Then you need to... Take. This. Stretch." He pumped her hard three times and she jerked her whole body vulnerably.

She felt her body go warm and her pussy dampen more.

"See… you're getting so wet again," he praised. He hooked his fingers and she almost fainted. He found her most sensitive spot inside and was massaging it.

She bucked hard against him, trying to get the sensation for the rest of her life.

"D-d-d-dadddyyy…" she stuttered. "Oh fuck. Please please… I'm coming…" she was gasping and bucking back into him. He stared at her, slack jawed as he frantically fucked her with his fingers. She was babbling and almost screaming. He put his mouth to her nipples and she went blind.

"Good girl… you're so hot… so fucking cute when you come…" he sung as he tongued her tits and fucked into her.

She felt her entire body bloom and burst, her eyes seeing only white. She only noticed that she tensed up so hard when she felt her body relax.

"Thank you Daddy," she giggled and kissed him softly on the cheek, playfully twirling his hair.

He didn't smile back. He actually scowled and got up.

"Get your ass up and put your hands on the helm."

Xx

He watched her sulk as she sat up, nerved by the quick change in mood. She stumbled towards the front of the boat. Her body was so taught and hard from multiple climaxes. The sky was turning grey and her skin was lit by the small light, dewey and slippery from sweat and her cum. He pulled down his shorts, cock springing up. He gripped it using her wetness as a lubricant as he watched her cute butt lift when she bent over and grasped the helm.

“Like this Daddy?” she said, voice high and sexed up.

He peered between her legs and her pussy was red, puffy, slippery and wet. He stood behind her and rubbed his dick horizontally across her folds. She shivered and whined.

“Hold on right there baby, I just have to put on this condom.”

“But… I’m on the pill… so just…”

“Perfect,” He gripped her hips and lifted her higher, putting her on her toes. His length slid up and down her slit, making her wetter.

“I’m scared,” she croaked.

“You should be.”

He thrust into her, right up to the hilt. He held her tight on her hips gripping her as she bucked back and wailed.

“FFFFFUCK,” He gasped and shuddered, “SO TIGHT. SO WET.”

He pumped into her hard, watching her entire body jerk and shake, head whiplashing. Her little ass rattled with every push and she took it like a good little girl. He reached down and palmed her tits with both his hands, getting harder and bigger at the feeling of her tense little young tits twitching as he fucked her. He grabbed at her face, curling fingers into her mouth as she sucked on him and whimpered furiously. He fucked her in a mad frenzy, harder, faster, feeling like he was diving off a cliff a hundred times. He pushed a thumb just at the entrance of her ass and rubbed it. She pushed into it and babbled yessss… yeah Daddy… give it to me…

“I’m going to come in your filthy dirty slutty body,” He snarled as he drove into her, “I want it inside you. I want to know my cum is in there while you’re sitting at dinner being a proper good girl.”

“Yes Daddy please please,” she chanted, “Fuck Daddy, I want your come inside me and all over me. I want to be covered head to toe in your cum. I want to swallow it and bathe in it DADDY.”

He reached under and rubbed at her clit, feeling her hot wetness coating his fingers. She clenched her pussy and her walls tightened around him. He was a ball of light when he thrust into her relentlessly, feeling the punch in the face of his orgasm. His dick swelled to it’s biggest and he felt her come again, babbling I’m coming so hard, it’s unbearable, oh shit oh shit Ben Ben Ben, fuck fuck fuck. She was the one bouncing on him now and he let go and shot hot liquid sex into her, the drain taking longer than he had ever experienced.

“GOOOODD GIRL… GOOD GIIIRRRLLL… OH SHHHHIIT,” He felt his cum fill her up and drip out as he finally came to.

“Fucking A.” He grunted as he slowly pulled out of her.

She stood up and ran her fingers through her hair, then down to her pussy where is cum was dripping. She grinned up at him. He kissed her forehead gently.

Xx

They were jogging back to the house now, knowing they were running later than what Leia probably expected. When they approached the house, Rey could see through the windows that they were just finishing setting up the table.

She felt relaxed and flush. Ben opened the back door for her and smiled at her. His cheeks were red from the run and cool night air.

“Just in time!” Leia said as they walked in, “Got the stuff?”

Ben tossed her the oil and Rey nodded.

The house was warm and she tied her hair back before sliding up next to Poe. She fanned herself with her napkin and smiled at herself.

“You’re fucking my brother aren’t you?” Poe hissed in her ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end. For now?
> 
> I don’t know anything about boats or homes near the water or docks. Sorry.
> 
> This was supposed to be a quick pornographic tropey story, two chapters at the most. Then they all of a sudden got feelings and then it looks like they really like each other.
> 
> Let’s just say Rey has to focus on school and Ben has to get back to being an amazing artist. They have to see each other again eventually right?
> 
> I heart your feedback so so much. Tell me your thoughts on these two crazy kids.
> 
> Edit: I definitely have a few ideas for these feral beings. Subscribe... I have other things I'm working on but we're definitely not done with these guys.
> 
> Edit 2: Fic updated! Click on next chapter for more.


	5. The Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, a new chapter! I really was going to end last chapter but I got enough requests to keep it going... and I love these kids so much, I just HAD to, y'know?
> 
> Your comments, kudos, subscriptions, and bookmarks are so appreciated. Thank you all so much.

Dinner was tense for Rey. She sat still speaking very little and sweating profusely next to Poe. Poe, who she could feel his red hot anger radiating from his body. She gave him the occasional scowl as a reminder that she won’t take his shit. Rey tried with her eyes to tell Ben that Poe knew but it was only met with furtive brows and confused frowns.

_Very sexy confused frowns_.

Save for the tension between Rey and Poe, dinner was delightful, familial and delicious. Ben was an excellent cook. After cake and ice cream, Rey opted to snuggle in a blanket on the floor by herself, avoiding her spot on the couch next to Poe, while everyone watched Jeopardy. She could feel Poe’s eyes on her, judging her, deciding what to say to her. She ran through all scenarios in her head and all roads lead to: what was going on between her and Ben, it didn’t matter. They lived on separate coasts.

That last thought lingered on her mind like an unwanted houseguest.

After the episode, Poe jumped out of his seat suddenly.

“I need to go to the drugstore, Ma, can I borrow your car?”

“Of course,” Leia said, looking up from her phone, reading glasses sliding down her nose, “Keys are on the hook.”

“Rey, don’t you need to get snacks for the train?”

“No, I’m fine, I still have-”

“I ate them, you need more,” Poe was suddenly standing in front of her and holding his hand down to help her out of her seat.

“Oh,” Rey sneered at her friend, “Okay…”

She collected her jacket giving Ben one last look but he was busy arguing with Han about the year WW2 started. She followed Poe outside, where it was brisk and dark, the air smelling like ocean and fire. She sat in the car, feeling like a grounded child.

“Tell me the truth,” Poe said as soon as he sat down and started the car, “You’re sleeping with my brother aren’t you?”

He backed out of the driveway and made his way down the dark street, the whole time concentrating on the road, unable to give her the courtesy of a glance her way.

She sighed, willing her heart to slow down, “Well, yes but-”

“I fucking knew it!” Poe yelled, pounding on the steering wheel. “I can’t believe you Rey! I told you this weekend was important.”

Rey opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She shook her head and buried her face in her hands, practically moaning.

“I’m sorry Poe,” Rey squeaked, “I… we… it sort of just happened. And he said it was going to take longer than a weekend to fix your problems-”

“It just happened?” Poe repeated mockingly, “That’s all you got? All the flirting at breakfast and on the boat… you guys are so obvious! Can’t you keep your pussy in your pants for one weekend?”

“Hey fuck you!” Rey swatted at him, “I am a big girl and I can have sex with whoever I want. You’re being a big baby about this. Leia and Han seem to be taking to Ben just fine.”

“You know nothing about our family relationship,” he seethed, and then shook his head.

“And yes, you can have sex with whoever you want but why with my brother and why on this weekend?!” He pinched the bridge of his nose and blew short breaths out through his mouth, “How many times?”

“I’m not answering that,” Rey said quickly, remembering the blowjob in the kitchen and feeling as guilty as sin. Once they got started in this line of questioning, there would be no going back.

“Oh my god that was you two in the middle of the night in his room!” Poe screamed, “Gross gross gross!”

“Ok Mr. Got-a-blow-job-in-the-locker-room-by-Finn!” Rey protested, glaring. She was already planning an alternate ride back home. There was no way she was going to sit on the train with him for an hour.

“That was different,” Poe said, “God and you guys had sex in the boat before dinner, I know it…” he whined at her.

She had nothing to say for herself. She knew he was right.

“Listen,” Rey said quietly. He was driving up into the parking lot of the drugstore, the flood lights of the lot pooling into the car, “I’m sorry. You’re right. We were stupid and horny, “ she watched him cringe at the word, “But… if it makes you feel any better, we’re not trying to have a relationship or anything.”

Poe parked the car and turned the engine off.

“Well, I guess so,” he admitted, “Ben is just so intense, you know? I guess that’s why I’m so upset. I really was hoping he could use his intensity to have a relationship with mom and dad… not you.”

“We were just messing around,” Rey said and watched Poe squirm again in his seat, “No feelings for each other, no relationship. I promise.”

They sat in the car in silence. Poe frowning and unfrowning his lips. Rey, shifting in her seat. She felt terrible. All her warnings to herself ignored, she knew what she was doing when she decided to let her body do what it wanted and didn’t actualize that she’d be hurting Poe in the process.

“That’s good then,” Poe said finally, “I mean, we live on opposite coasts. You’re smart enough to know not to fall in love or anything.”

She nodded, frowning.

“Just so you know, I’m not over it,” Poe said, “Let’s just… get you some Corn Nuts or whatever junk you eat and get back.”

He got out of the car.

“No feelings for each other, yeah…”

Xx

When they got back, Han and Leia were already in their bedroom, doing their nightly ritual. Ben was in the living room, laying out his bed for the night. He lit up when he saw Rey.

“Hey guys!” he nodded at them, “Did you get your snacks?”

Poe lifted a bag of Doritos and candy.

“Wow,” he raised his eyebrows at them, “That all for you Poe?”

“No,” Poe said tightly, not interested in jokes, “I have these cashews. The junk is for Rey.”

Rey stood quietly in the hallway, pursing her lips.

“You guys want to watch a movie or something?” Ben asked, “I leave early in the morning, but I think I have it in me to hang out a little more.”

“No,” Poe said, “Rey and I are tired and going to bed.”

“Y-yes,” Rey felt like a punished child. She looked at Ben, hoping he could read her eyes this time, “I’m going to bed.”

“Alright,” Ben said, unable to mask his disappointment, “Goodnight then guys.”

“Goodnight,” Poe called, already dragging Rey upstairs.

Xx

_I’m not crying. I’m not._

Rey felt her head get hot and her lips tremble as she shut the door behind her and leaned on the door handle. Her heart was heavy, making her whole chest bloom. She couldn’t help the pout on her lips and how she scrunched her eyes.

_I’m not crying._

_Fuck Poe and his idealism. Ben was doing fine with his parents. We didn’t do anything wrong!_

_These aren’t tears._

_Besides, I’m going to school here. In California. He’s all the way in New York. This was just sex. We don’t have feelings for each other._

_Stop breathing so hard._

_I don’t care about him and he doesn’t care about me. He didn’t care when he stalled the Solos while I got dressed from the pool._

_I’ll just lay down and curl into a ball. I’m just angry._

_I don’t care that he loves to cook and take care of his family._

_I’m crying because I’m pissed. I always cry when I’m mad._

_Or how he wanted me to catch the sunset. I don’t care. I don’t._

She was sobbing now, into her pillow. It felt good to accept it, like she had been trying to reach the jar of cookies from the shelf and she finally grasped it.

_I do though. I care. And I hate it._

Xx

Ben laid on the floor, starting to put his headphones on, pulling the covers under his arms and giving himself a scalp massage. His head was spinning from the weekend. He and his parents seemed to be healing together. Poe was less readable with all this, but that’s how their relationship was. Then there was Rey.

It had only been two days, but their weekend had been filled with more sex and debauchery than he had in months. Their physical attraction was so strong initially, he had not noticed that she was a sweetheart. She was a little feisty, and no nonsense. But she was respectful and well-spoken with his parents. It was their last night and he was hoping to spend a little time with his brother and her, just the two of them, but they ran upstairs with barely a goodnight. It made him a little sad since he was leaving the house at 4am.

He let his thoughts wander to their trysts. The first meeting, her wet naked body in the pool, then later that night, surprising her in the bed. Her pliable willingness in the kitchen the next morning and then the mind-blowing fuck in the boat just a few hours ago.

His dick jerked from the memories and Ben sighed, willing it to calm down. Her rush to bed seemed strange though, he thought again. Why disappear? Something wasn’t right. They were just taking the train, an early bedtime didn’t make sense.

Ben drummed his fingers on his chest and felt his restless body stir. He really didn’t want to let their last time seeing each other be a quick wave down the hall. _I’ll just go upstairs and say goodbye properly. That’s it. No big deal_.

He got up and padded to the stairs, taking them two at a time. He walked in the dark, making sure to be extra quiet at Poe’s door. He cracked the door to his room and peeked. She was in the bed, slumped over and shaking. Trying again to be quiet, he stepped in and eased the door closed.

“Rey?” he approached the bed.

She sat up and saw the sweetest little face covered in tears, red eyes, puffy cheeks and bruised lips.

“B-Ben?” she warbled, “What are you doing here?”

Xx

His face said a million things to her but he spoke none of it out loud. The light in the hallway dimmed the dark room and his big body moved quickly and quietly to her. He shut the door and stepped long steps to the bed and sat on the edge of it next to her. He patted his lap.

“It’s ok sweetheart, come here,” he said gently.

She looked at him pathetically and trembled her whole body, unsure.

“Why- why are you here?” she whispered, shuddering.

“To see you, silly,” he smiled just slightly and patted his lap again with one hand, reaching out for her with the other.

“Y-you should go,” she lightly swatted at his arm and leaned away from him, “We shouldn’t do this…”

He brought the swatted hand up to her face and stroked her cheek, wiping her flowing tears. He smiled again and cupped her chin as he leaned forward into her. Their faces, almost touching.

“You keep saying we shouldn’t, but we end up doing it anyways,” he said, rubbing his thumb across her lips. She could feel his breath on her, slow and steady, willing her to mimic him. She stilled her chest and closed her eyes. Her breath shuddering, but still slow. Her control over it starting to take hold. “That’s it baby,” he cooed, “Come on now…”

She slowly slinked over to his lap. He led her with his arms and soon her head was leaning into his chest with her arms wrapped around his waist. He held her tight around her back and thighs, keeping her in a fetal position while he shushed her, occasionally stroking her hair. He was incredibly solid and warm. Ben rocked her lightly, never asking what the matter was, just holding and comforting her. It was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for her: hold her while she cried. She knew how to cry alone, quiet whimpers in bed or in the shower, her cries mostly because she was lonely and wished for someone. But this… this strange opposite of that, crying because there was someone to love and being in his arms… it was much more overwhelming.

“I’m sorry Ben,” she whispered when her tears ran out, but the feeling still lingering in the form of a headache, “This weekend was very special, I… I guess I don’t want it to end.” It was the most admission of feelings she was allowing herself to give.

He was silent, but stroking her scalp. He sighed and pushed the breath out with his mouth.

“You don’t need to apologise,” he said finally, “But we have to be realistic… it does have to end.”

His words rang out in the dark room too loudly for her. She shuddered again and fought back tears.

“I know,” she hissed, almost angrily, “I just…” she leaned back to see his face. She couldn’t help but notice that he seemed younger, like a teenager in the dark like this. She took another deep breath and closed her eyes, “I didn’t think it would upset me this much, that’s all.”

She opened her eyes again and searched his face for him to agree… something that told her that she was not alone in all of this. But he gave nothing away, biting his lip and looking away from her. Her disappointment heavy on her heart, she started to slip away from his lap.

“It’s fine,” she said, starting to feel a little better with the knowledge that he did not return the feelings she had. The feeling of hate and resentment were much more comfortable for her.

“Hey,” he said suddenly as he gripped her, “Stay here. I’ll draw you a bath.”

Xx

Ben flicked at the water one more time, testing the temperature. His tub was extra big, something his parents got him once he came back home for a short time before he ran away again in high school.

His brain was teeming with uncertainties. It was impossible to think something further than this weekend could work. While he had heard of successful long distance relationships, he could never ask Rey to do something so difficult, he couldn’t even ask himself to do it. His mind wandered to his home, responsibilities, and life in New York. The art show in a few weeks, the commissions… his agent emailed him at least a dozen times this weekend with potential work. It took him so long to get to where he was, to climb tooth and nail, he needed to focus on it. Even entertaining the thought of her in his life long term competed with his future as the artist he wanted to be.

But was a relationship what she wanted? She was smart, one of the reasons why he liked her. She knew the situation, but why was she so upset? Could it be the same uncertainties he had? It broke his heart into a million pieces, seeing her cry and it melted the pieces back together when he comforted her in his lap. Making her feel good had suddenly become one of his favorite things to do.

Seeing her face at sunset was one of his greatest accomplishments.

They only had this night, he reminded himself. He could make her feel good one more time and then they could say goodbye.

He opened the door to the bedroom and whispered, “Ok sweetheart, bath’s ready.”

Ben searched for her on the bed, but she wasn’t there. She was outside on the balcony, as naked as the first day he saw her.

She turned to him, tight body glowing in the moonlight, “Daddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. Porn next time, I promise.
> 
> I got myself a Twitter, say hello!
> 
> @mamaatelala


	6. The Notebook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, some smut. But now they have feelings so, get ready for that too. XD

The moonlight hit her body so delicately that she illuminated the entire room like a fairy or an angel would. Her face was flush from crying, lips red and swollen, eyes alive and sparking. Her body was just a bit tight and tense from the cool air outside. She was faced towards from him on the balcony, overlooking the quiet backyard. She took his breath away.

Ben approached her with less hunger, but more possessiveness that he was used to. He pressed his body against hers, her back against the railing. He leaned into her and pressed their mouths together, sliding his hands on her back. Her mouth was hot and her body was cool like marble. Her little gasps fueled him and he grinded his hard cock into her center as he engulfed her with the kiss. Ben was so hungry for her, he could almost inhale her whole, the smell of the ocean and rosemary on her skin. He nipped at her neck as she arched backwards. He dug his fingers into her back, almost bruising her. She crept her legs up to his waist, balancing her body with her elbows on the railing and circling her legs around him. He groaned with pleasure, pressing his aching cock against her.

“Shhh…” she giggled into his ear. Rey ran her fingers through his hair with one hand and tugged at his shirt’s hem with the other, “Take this off… I want to see you. I want to feel you.”

His whole body warmed like a sore limb as he leaned away and tugged his shirt off. He stared at her as she ran her hands on his chest, palming his muscles and gripping his biceps. He opened his neck when she kissed on his chest and into the soft spot under his ear. He sighed hoarsely as she kissed his mouth again, this time lighter, tender and wanting.

She tried to shimmy his boxers off with her feet and he helped her as they dropped to the floor. His cock sprung hard up right to the entrance of her pussy and he could feel the heat and wet emanating from her. Ben leaned back to look at her slack jawed and silent.

Rey was panting, pursing her lips.  _ Please _ , she mouthed.  _ Please… _

He lowered her down his cock slowly. Her breath hitched and eyebrows raised as she pressed her lips together to avoid making noise. He gritted his teeth and held his breath as he bottomed out into her. She collapsed her head onto his shoulder and and panted when she was entirely full, tightening her legs around him.

“You feel so good baby,” he whispered into her ear, “Your body is amazing… made for me…”

Ben kissed her neck and inhaled her body, waiting for her to get used to him. Her little pants and moans making him grow and harden.

“Ok baby…” he felt her pussy tighten as he gripped her harder on her ass, where he was holding her, “I’m going to start moving… but spread your legs. I want you to bounce hard on me when I fuck you.”

She was trembling when she slowly unlastched her legs and spread them wide open. He huffed for air when her long legs balanced on either side of them. He thrust into her hard and watched her whole body bounce and quake in his arms. He thrust again and again, watching her face switch from pouting and smiling, not sure to settle on pain or pleasure. He looked down and felt alive watching hisi cock fuck against her tiny pussy.

She moved her hands to around his neck and arched her back. He got closer and closer to coming, seeing her tits spring with every push. Her pussy was so delicate and tight, so wet and juicy, he was transcending past orgasm into a higher state of being. Like his heart wasn’t just racing, it was floating, like his whole body was stimulated, not just the parts she was touching. 

He gripped her hips and bucked into her, her little body just on the edge of coming, head whiplashing, legs flexed and toes pointed. He felt her walls tighten against his cock and rubbed his thumb on her clit, coaxing her to the other side. She slapped a hand against her mouth, and shuddered as he drove harder and harder, circling her clit faster and faster until her bundle of nerves unraveled and she convulsed against him hard. He fucked into her harder still, with more vigor, feeling her aftershocks. She was sated and smiling lazily at him when he dug his thumb into her mouth, letting her suck on it as he stormed into her. Faster, bucking into her pussy when he couldn’t stand it anymore. He pulled out of her as his cum shot out of his cock. He painted long strands of cum on her pussy, Rey gasping at the hot mess accumulating on her. When he was spent, he slapped the head of his cock against her cum-dirty pussy, rubbing it with the base.

“Daddy,” she whispered at him again.

He leaned forward into her, “Baby… let’s get you cleaned up.”

* * *

Ben really knew how to draw a bath. The water was still warm and milky with whatever product he poured into it. She felt like a little princess in the huge tub that fit both of them, just so. She sat on his lap as he quietly and gently sponged her off. They didn’t speak, for fear of anyone hearing them, but it was for the best. There wasn’t much to be said. They had this night and then back to reality.

She leaned into his huge body resting her head on his neck. He rubbed her arms, legs and torso with a washcloth as she massaged his scalp and kissed him everywhere she could.

Rey fought back tears, whie the lingering thought of him going back to New York was there, she was so touched by this action. This sweet gesture of cleaning her. He took his time. He lathered her hair with shampoo and massaged her head and neck with little circles with sure, strong hands. He had her tilt her head back as he took a glass and gently poured water over her, being careful not to get water in her eyes or ears. He took his time in bathing her body, lathering the washcloth and slowly taking one limb at a time, scrubbing her elbows and knees just a bit harder. Then he slipped the soap in his hands and slid them over her tits and pussy, somehow not in a sexual way… more endearing and sweet, with his eyes on her eyes, smiling just slightly as he had her turn around to get her butt and back. He lingered on her back, massaging the spot that she leaned on the railing and giving her a proper shoulder massage.

Then he kissed her on the neck and whispered, “I’ll never forget this weekend.”

She trembled and fought back her last tear. She turned back to him and said, “Me neither. But maybe we should try.”

He didn’t fight her. He just took her under the legs and back and lifted her out of the tub. He got out and she watched his wet, hard, huge body move solidly to quickly wrap a towel around himself. He slowly toweled her off and carried her again to the bed.

It wasn’t dark in the room. The moonlight shone inside and their bodies and skin were bright and illuminated around them. He laid her down gently and caressed her face. He stayed there for what felt like forever, both of them just looking, waiting for the other to do something.

He pursed his lips finally and made a move away from the bed.

“Wait,” Rey whispered. “Don’t go. Just… stay here… stay until you have to leave?”

She hated what she was saying. She didn’t want to be the one to ask.

* * *

Ben wasn’t one to let himself feel affection for anyone. But he was working on that. Him going back home for Han’s birthday was a step in the right direction. Him talking to his mother without starting an argument was another step.

Him not wanting to leave was an unexpected step.

He was ready to accept that this was a weekend of fucking. He was fine with knowing he probably used this poor girl. It was going to be okay that he fucked her and then said goodbye.

But then she cried on his shoulder and he liked how she sighed when he stroked her hair. And then she leaned into his body when he cleaned her hair. And then she looked at him, like really looked at him just now and he felt like he could tell her everything. But it wasn’t fair to her to feel this way. He got up to put his clothes back on and then she called him back.

He should put his shirt and boxers on. He really should just tell her that it’s been fun and to have a really nice life. But the moonlight was on her face and she wasn’t crying or frowning. She was smiling, just so. Her dimples forming and unforming as she started to chew on her lip, perhaps regretting her request.

“It’s ok, you don’t have to-” she started.

He laid next to her on his side and felt her warm body radiating next to him. She sighed heavily, chest rising and falling with her heave. He pulled her close to him by her waist and spooned her. Her tiny soft feet were cold on top of his but the rest of her body was warm and slightly damp.

“But you don’t-,” she whispered.

He shushed her as he traced lines on her bare arm. He watched her fall asleep.

* * *

Rey woke up with a breeze flowing into the room. She inhaled and blew the breath out before opening her eyes. It was light out. Too light for Ben to still be here. She rolled over to where he layed, his smell still lingering on the pillow. Rey inhaled and considered stealing the case, but just cuddled into the pillow, hoping the scent would wipe on to her.

She pursed her lips, not happy that Ben left without waking her up, but shook off the irritation as she sat up and stretched. She checked her phone. It was 8am, and Ben was most likely in New York already. She frowned again at the lack of texts from him and then shook it off again.  _ He doesn’t even have my phone number. _

She stood up and started towards the bathroom but something caught her eye. It was a large notebook, open at the end of the bed.

Rey walked over and what she saw took her breath away. It was a charcoal drawing of her, fast asleep. It was slightly messy, but real and raw and her. It was mostly dark but with some hints of where the moonlight hit her. She looked like a pre- raphaelite woman, peaceful in her slumber.

"Ben," she whispered to herself.

She read the inscription in the bottom:

"I'll never forget."

* * *

Six months later

"So that's that. You are officially sold out," Ben's agent, Hux, closed his notebook neatly and continued, "You just have the commissions, but the next show is in a few months. I see you've been hard at work."

They both stood and walked towards the dozen or so oversized canvases on the other side of the room.

"Beautiful…" Hux exhaled as he examined the new pieces, "A bit of a departure, but not too much. Very Rossettiesque… lovely play with the light…"

Ben nodded as he followed Hux, hands in his pockets.

“Very marketable,” Hux added, pleased, “And will inspire many commissions. Well done.”

“Thank you,” Ben said as he leaned into one of the paintings, examining them as well.

“How were these done? Model with artificial light?”

“Memory,” Ben answered.

“I see,” Hux said as he tapped his lips with his fingers, always calculating, “I’m thinking of the collection title, the advertising… who is the muse?”

“No one you know,” Ben said uncomfortably.

“Well,” Hux said snappishly, “Get in touch with her. I want her for promotions.”

When Hux left, Ben stared at the paintings. All of them dark with small slivers of white light shone on a milky complexion of a sleeping woman on a bed. Ben whispered.

“Rey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think Ben jacks off to these paintings?
> 
> I do.


	7. The Muse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm beyond flattered with the positive feedback on this story. I wasn't planning on taking the story this far, and now that I'm here, I'm so much in love with both of these little horn dogs.
> 
> You guys' comments are giving me so much life!! Thank you so much.

moodboard by [PunkyAo3](https://twitter.com/PunkyAo3)

It was her last year of college and Rey was feeling very bittersweet. She, Poe, and his boyfriend, Finn, got a little apartment together near campus. She was overloaded with classes, trying to get that Civil Engineering major under her belt so she could really make towns and cities, instead of tinkering around on SimCity constantly.

It was a brisk early morning when Rey lugged her bag with the day’s rations (yes, a whole box of Cheezits was necessary) and jumped on her bike to her first class. She slipped on her headphones and blasted Andrew WK as she entered the busy bicycle circuit that was UC Davis. Hundreds of students on bikes were rushing to get to their next class, their next study group, their next coffee. The foliage hadn’t turned yet and it was lush and green everywhere, smelling like dew and cut grass.

She fought her way to an open rack and locked her trusty red mountain bike to the pole. As she was packing up her phone, she noticed a text that she missed.

It was from an unknown number. She was ready to dismiss it, thinking it was probably a promo for $5 off a haircut or something. She swiped her phone to delete it, but when she saw the text, she gasped and her heart felt like lead, pounding all the way to the ground.

XXX-XXX-XXXX: Rey, It’s Ben. Call me. It’s important.

* * *

Ben was at a client’s home that afternoon. Amilyn Holdo, a divorcee with lots of money and time on her hands. Hux insisted that Ben go alone on the call, ordering him to “wear that white shirt with all the paint on it and don’t brush your hair, she liked that last time.”

He didn’t know that being whored out was a part of being a painter, but here he was, in a penthouse apartment in Manhattan with a woman in her late 50s who was pouring him a scotch whilst prancing around in a light pink chiffon robe. He drummed his fingers on his thighs absentmindedly as he waited.

“Here you go my dear,” she set the drink in front of him on the coffee table, “So, I’ve heard about your new work from Hux. It sounds very intriguing, very sexy. I’m dying to see some pieces.”

He laughed nervously as he took a sip of the drink. It burned down his throat but he liked it.

“Well, you know how it is Amilyn, I can’t really show anything right now…” he shrugged, “We’re working on a title, either Sleeping Beauties or Somnophilia. I’m not sure though, that’s a Hux thing.”

“I also heard about your artist model,” she giggled as she swept a leg to cross it and cloyingly pointed at him, “Why didn’t you ask me? You know I’d do it for free…”

“Oh, I… ah…”

“I’m only teasing,” she winked at him, “So, I have the last check for the commission right here,” she lazily motioned to an envelope across the table.

Ben stared at it, heart thumping. He knew how much money was in that little envelope, how many zeroes this woman wrote down. It would be the most money he had made on one piece. It would take care of himself for a year, with the lifestyle he was living.

“I love it, by the way,” Amilyn said, interrupting his thoughts, “I know I’ve told you that many times, but it’s beautiful.”

“I very much enjoyed painting it for you Amilyn,” he smiled warmly at her. He did, it was actually how he perfected painting women’s faces, something he avoided for many years. Amilyn wanted a huge mural in her entry way of the women in her family, dating back to the 1700s. It took him nearly three months to complete, but it was worth it, seeing the last check just out of his reach.

“I miss having you around here though,” she confessed, “I guess I’m going to have to move all my furniture around so you can do another mural.”

He laughed uncomfortably as she shifted her body again, her robe falling just a bit to show her cleavage.

“Well, anytime,” he said finally.

“But you will be here in a few weeks for the benefit I’m hosting right?” she wagged a finger at him, “I want all my friends to meet you, the artist that brought my nana back to life.”

"Absolutely," he agreed.

* * *

“Victorious!” Hux bellowed with a wide grin after Ben told him about the invite. He was looking extra British with his red hair perfectly messy and expensive tailored suit accented with a Union Jack pocket square. He sat back and chuckled to himself, “You and I are going to make so much money…”

Ben couldn’t help but join Hux in the excitement. He worked very hard to meet the right people, be in the right crowds, shake the right hands and, hell, wear the right paint-stained shirts to get to where he was as an artist. Not to mention the actual work of painting and honing that skill. The huge chunk of change that Amilyn paid him was just the beginning.

“So,” Hux snapped suddenly, always working, “Have you gotten in touch with your muse yet?”

“She hasn’t called me back,” Ben sighed. “Go over what our plans are with her again.”

“I want to reverse create these paintings with her, do a photoshoot,” Hux explained, “I want Amilyn’s friends to picture themselves as one of your muses. I’m thinking it will be an elegant, elevated boudoir painting. Like a queen getting her portrait done, but sexier and modern.”

“Don’t you think I’m past doing portraits?”

“It’s more than a portrait though,” Hux explained. “It’s the experience for the buyer. You’ll be in her room at night, gathering inspiration, then you go to your studio and paint her, from memory. Like she bloomed something in your artistic mind and heart.” Hux was tapping his fingers together and grinning, it would be off-putting if it wasn’t already hilarious, “I have all the pieces in place to start the marketing. Just need your gal.”

“She needs to come to New York for this?”

“It’s the most cost effective,” Hux snipped. “Do you think she would go for it?”

When Ben grimaced, Hux gave off a small sneer.

“Oh Ben,” he shook his head, “You dog.”

“I’ll figure it out,” Ben sighed.

“Let’s pay her,” Hux suggested.

Ben sighed again.

“Let me talk to her first.”

* * *

Rey, It’s Ben. Call me. It’s important.

She read it at least two dozen times before lunch. She got to her apartment at about 1pm to find Poe and Finn snacking and studying.

“Why is Ben trying to get a hold of me?” Rey said as she set her things down.

“Hi Rey!” Finn said without looking up.

“Out of respect for my brother… the little respect I have,” Poe grumbled as Finn swatted him with a pillow, “I can’t tell you, but it’s not bad. I hate it. But you might like it. And you’ll never guess what it is.”

“You haven’t talked to him yet then?” Finn asked more encouragingly.

“No, I wanted to talk to Poe first,” Rey frowned.

Poe took a huge sigh and put down his studying to look at her.

“You two just do whatever you want,” Poe said quickly, “I don’t want to be a stick in the mud.”

“He is working on being open-minded,” Finn explained to Rey’s confused face.

“I’m guessing you both know what’s going on,” Rey huffed at them.

“Yes,” Finn said.

“Well, I guess there’s no more waiting, I’ll go ahead and call him now-” Rey picked up her phone to dial but Finn suddenly leapt from the couch and snatched her phone from her.

“Wait! Don’t do that!” Finn held the phone at his chest, “Text him first, tell him you’ll FaceTime him in a bit.”

“What?” Rey said sardonically.

“Trust me on this one,” Finn said as he handed the phone back.

“Wow,” Rey smirked at him, “You’ve been thinking about this.”

“You have no idea,” Poe said from across the room.

“Text him, say you’ll FaceTime later, like in a few hours,” Finn repeated, “And you can go make yourself pretty.”

“You mean a topknot and yoga pants isn’t an appropriate outfit to see the guy you casually fucked months ago?”

“GROSS!” Poe wailed.

Rey tapped into her phone, taking Finn’s advice.

“There, I did it- whoa, he texted back already,” Rey swiped to see the response, “Ok, we’re good. 3pm it is.”

* * *

Ben probably spent two hours putting on the same three different shirts and taking them off, lighting candles and then blowing them out, rearranging the paintings, and not eating when he should have shoved a meal down his throat.

He reread her text.

Let’s FaceTime at 3pm my time, 6pm yours.

He wiped his face, grumbling to himself that Poe might have given him away. It was just after 6pm when he decided to stop spazzing out around his flat and finally make the call. He padded his fingers on the phone and let it ring. The screen’s colors drifted when she answered.

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

She looked exhilarated. Her hair was longer and loose around her shoulders. She had the phone propped on something and she was sitting back at her desk, her shelf of books behind her. Her arms were bare and she wore a little white tank top. He couldn’t help the way his eyes roved over how her small round tits were being hugged by the thin fabric of her top.

“Hi Ben,” she smiled this time, “It’s been awhile.”

“You look… delicious,” he blurted out and then shut his eyes at his stupidity. He kept them closed until she giggled.

“Well, that’s the idea,” she joked, “Your biceps are making my heart leap out of my chest, if that makes you feel any better.”

Ahh, the tight T-shirt was an excellent choice.

“It does,” he smiled back, “I’m glad this doesn’t have to be uncomfortable.” She nodded back at him, “I have a proposition for you. But you have to promise me something first.”

“What’s that?” she said in a low voice that Ben somehow caught the smell of.

“Let me finish my pitch before you oppose or ask questions,” he said.

“Okay,” was she looking at him from under her eyelashes? His cock fluttered at her voice.

“After I got back home from my parents house, I painted you. It was strange for me because I hadn’t painted anything from memory before, but I did it. They turned out to be not just good, but great.I used light in a way I had never before. Painting a face used to be so difficult, but it came so easily… anyway the paintings were so great that I want to put them in my next art show in a couple months.”

“What?!” Rey started.

“Ah-ah,” Ben reminded her, “You said you wouldn’t speak.”

She pressed her lips together.

“That’s a good girl,” he smirked at her and watched her shift in her seat uncomfortably, “My agent and I want you to come here to New York so we can do some promo. A photoshoot, maybe an interview or two. Then have you back for the show in October.”

Rey’s eyes were almost bugging out of her sockets.

“You can talk now sweetheart.”

“Ben, I have school, I can’t just leave whenever,” she said finally.

“If it’s about scheduling, we can work around your schedule,” Ben said matter-of-factly, “Oh, and we’ll pay you. Handsomely.”

“You… you painted me? From memory?” Rey jumped a bit from realizing what it all could mean.

“Yes,” he whispered slowly, “Would you like to see?”

* * *

He painted me from memory. Her heart stilled. For six months she tried to push the memory of Ben out of her brain, but it kept creeping back in… especially right at the end of the night when she laid in bed. She threw herself into her workouts, her studying, her work, just to be able to get on with her life. But she kept coming back to him. Her soft heart didn’t want to move on.

He painted me from memory.

He painted me. Me.

He picked up his phone and switched it to regular camera mode and moved it to a large canvas against a brick wall. Rey’s breath caught and she brought a hand to her mouth when she saw it.

“I could show you the rest of them when you get here,” Ben was saying in the background, “The phone’s screen doesn’t do it justice at all. I hope you like them. They were started as sort of a doodle project, and then they turned into something different. Something that I was really proud of…”

Rey was transported back in time, sleeping in his bed, nestled in his fluffy pillows, body relaxed, feeling like she finally belonged somewhere. The painting was like the sketch he left for her. Mostly dark, but with the moonlight shining her little face, her dimples, arms and her small breasts. She blushed at her nudity, but didn’t mind it, it made her feel beautiful and powerful and sexy.

“If you’re upset about the nudity, I could cover you. It’s not about your body, but more about-”

“I love it,” she breathed. “They’re all like this?”

Ben switched the phone to selfie and he looked as flushed as she was.

“All from the same night,” he admitted.

“I… I’m really flattered,” she admitted back. “It’s a beautiful painting Ben.”

“Nothing like the real thing,” he chuckled.

“Stop…” she flushed and brought a hand to her mouth, looking away. She could feel his eyes, even through the phone and thousands of miles away. She could feel them like they were hands searching for a weapon.

“How have you been?” Ben asked, “Have you been a good girl?”

“Ben…” she shushed as her face filled with blood, “Stop…”

But she couldn’t help but peek at his plush lips, the ones that could carry her away to the other side of the world with just one kiss. Or at his arms that held her so warmly that she knew she was home. Or at his soft hair and how it was messy and wavy and smelled like a linen candle.

“You look like you’ve been good,” now she could feel his voice like it was vibrating into her heart, “But you’re dressed like a bad girl. Good girls don’t let their titties poke through see-through shirts like that.”

“Daddy?” she whispered as she pouted and peeked through her eyelashes. How is he doing this? Her pussy stirred and pulsed against her tight panties.

He smiled wide again before snarling and saying, “Take that shirt off. I want to see your baby titties again.”

She panted and sat back in her desk chair, just on the other side of unsure. Her panties were already soaked and nipples hard and aching.

“Take it off and touch those tits for me baby,” he said as he propped his phone up against something. She sighed at his tight shirt, big broad chest busting out of it.

She pulled the shirt off slowly and watched his face darken, lazily smiling at the corners of his mouth. Her tits bounced just a bit and he sighed when he saw her cute pink nipples, hard and pert.

“Fuck, you look amazing baby,” he licked his lips as he palmed his cock outside of his pants. “Touch them baby, trace circles around your tits with your fingers and then pinch your nipples… yeah just like that…”

“It feels so good Daddy…” she whined at him, wincing when she pinched herself. “...and… and I’m so wet…”

“I bet you are,” he said as he jerked his shirt off. Rey rubbed her nipples faster and harder as she gaped at his strong shoulders, his wide, thick chest and toned belly. “I bet you’re making a little mess in your panties aren’t you?”

“Yes,” she nodded innocently.

“Let me see. Show me your pussy baby,” he growled. “Stand up.”

She stood in front of her phone and slowly shimmied her jeans down, along with her panties. He groaned when she was completely naked. All he could see on the phone was her throbbing cunt, wet, young, bald and pink.

“C-can I touch it now Daddy?”

He groaned again, pleased that she was waiting for instruction.

“Put one of your feet up on the desk baby, I want to see more of your hot pussy,” he commanded. She peaked down at her phone and saw that he was pulling off his jeans too, down to his boxers.

She gingerly lifted her leg and placed a foot on the desk. She felt more exposed than she ever had, her cunt facing right into the camera.

“Oh my God baby,” Ben was jerking into his hand now, “I wish I could taste it. You look so smooth and ripe. I bet you taste like honey and peaches. FUCK. You have the most beautiful pussy baby.”

She rocked and gyrated her hips, hoping it would relieve some of the pressure building inside of her.

“Do as I say baby,” he commanded and she dripped just a bit from the little instruction, “Damn, you are so wet,” his voice felt like a shove onto the bed, “I want you to flick your pussy, just a little. Not hard.”

She flicked herself and whined. It was like a drop of water when you’ve been parched all day.

“Again,” he breathed.

She flicked her pussy harder and groaned into it.

“Open your pussy with one hand and show me,” he whispered, “Good girl… oh my god, your pussy is glorious. So small and tight… Ok, I can see you squirming you greedy thing. Do it, touch your clit. FUUUCK. That looks like heaven baby.”

“It… it’s so good,” she quavered.

“Keep going, I want to see your pussy when you come baby,” he panted with her. She could hear him slipping and slapping into his cock as she swiped into her pussy and rocked into her hands.

It was going to be quick, her body needing him the way it does, feeling sexier than she ever felt. Her pussy responding so willingly to him and just his words, his voice, his eyes on her. She convulsed into her fingers as she babbled something about coming, something about so good, so good, something about Daddy and something about fuck, I'm coming so hard.

“Keep going baby, don’t stop… don’t stop…” he directed as she quaked into the aftershocks of her orgasm, her head feeling like it lost its top, and her eyes blinding like she spent the day looking straight into the sun.

Her panting slowed as she felt like jello and slumped into her chair, sated and lazy grin staring back at her on the phone. Ben staring back at her with the same grin and wiping himself with the shirt he threw off himself.

“I… ah… I didn’t plan that,” his smile was so good, it felt like an embrace.

“We never do.”

* * *

Rey stepped outside of La Guardia onto the crisp morning air.

“Rey! Rey! Right here!” she heard a familiar low voice and scanned ahead of her.

He was taller and broader and more handsome than she remembered. She ran to him, dropping her suitcase and into his chest, embracing his middle. He smelled like cigarettes and rain. She breathed him in and looked up.

Ben wasn’t hugging her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh.
> 
> Can we talk about Hux and how cute he is?
> 
> I'm on the twitterverse y'all. See lil' updates and perhaps a twitfic in the near future:
> 
> [@Ate_Lala_](https://twitter.com/Ate_Lala_)


	8. The Photo Shoot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love how at the beginning, I decided that this fic would end the night on the boat and then I got "bullied" into continuing the story. Thank you to you all for encouraging me with this fic. I absolutely love these two horny toads.
> 
> I upped the chapter count again. :D Rey has to be in New York a little longer than I expected...

The drive out of the airport was silent. Rey sulked in the corner of the Uber van, fiddling with her phone while Ben did the same on the other side. She stole quick glances at him and huffed in frustration.

He was being ice cold to her, but she still felt a wetness in her panties, her traitorous pussy pinking on instinct. It was a large van and Ben was able to sit with his long legs crossed. It made her sigh, seeing him stretched out. His hair seemed darker, his face a bit paler. She couldn’t see his eyes, covered in expensive, dark sunglasses and he wore a perfectly tailored dark blue suit that screamed his personal brand: DADDY.

Rey felt like a child in her joggers and windbreaker. She was just trying to be comfortable on the plane, but now she wished she weren’t such a sheltered little bumpkin.

“Hux said he’d meet me at the hotel-” Rey started.

“Change of plans on that, we’re going to my studio,” He didn’t look up.

“Oh,” she sighed and checked her phone. Hux was usually really good about telling her what was going on. After she agreed to being a part of the promotion, he sent her an itinerary, plane ticket information, and contract within an hour. She hadn’t checked her email since before she got on the plane, but there his email was, waiting for her.

From: [ armitagehux@HuxFAA.com ](mailto:armitagehux@huxFAA.com)

To: [ reyniima@gmail.com ](mailto:reyniima@gmail.com)

I’m terribly sorry to change plans on you at the last minute, but some of the scheduling I had planned got away from me. We’ll have to do the photoshoot as soon as you get in. I’m having Ben take you to his studio first thing. We’ll have hair and makeup artists here, so please don’t worry about what shape you’re in. Red eye airplane rides are not for the glamorous.

Thank you for understanding Ms. Niima.

Rey gasped in frustration.

“Today?” Rey growled at Ben, “We’re doing the photoshoot today?!”

“Yeah,” Ben scrunched his nose at her, "Sorry."

“Ugh,” Rey threw her face in her hands and wiped them down, “I’m so bloated from junk food…”

Ben put his phone down and took off his glasses to look at her. She felt small and feeble when his eyes raked over her body. It wasn’t the same wolfish stare she was accustomed to. There was no smile behind his eyes. She held her breath as she looked back at him, pursing her lips and pressing her thighs together.

“Grow up Rey,” Ben mumbled and went back to his phone.

* * *

Three Days Ago:

It was unseasonably warm that morning in New York. Ben decided to take a detour through Central Park on his way to Hux’s office. The sun was out, the trees were red and gold, the tourists were sparse and the sound of the city was humming. His phone buzzed. It was a text.

Rey: Only three days! I’m so excited to see you!

Ben: Me too. This is going to be great. I can’t wait to show you the city.

Rey: Hux sent me an itinerary, it’s pretty loaded. We’ll have time?

Ben: We’ll make time.

The dots on his side of the message were shimmering as he opened the door to Hux’s building. Ben slid his phone into his pocket as he jogged up three flights of stairs. He checked his phone.

Rey: What do you think, should I wear this? Would it make it memorable?

Ben’s body pulsed at the photo she sent. Rey’s small young body, painted with a see-through, pink lace bra. Her tiny nipples poking little tents through it. She had a matching pink thong pulled up her waist, showing her sloping curves and a little patch of wetness at her center. Her skin was tan and golden in the California sun.

Ben: I’m going to fuck that outfit right off of you baby.

“Ben!”

Hux happened to be right outside of his office, with a mug full of tea in his hands.

“I said your name twice Ben,” Hux rolled his eyes, “What in the world are you grinning about?”

Hux opened the door to his office and led Ben to his desk. 

“Just…” Ben shrugged, “Rey, we’re just making plans for when she gets here.”

“Oh,” Hux said slowly as he put down his mug, “I see.”

“What do you mean, ‘oh I see?’” Ben said mimicking Hux’s accent.

“I’ve been meaning to talk to you about Rey,” Hux sighed as he busied his hands with a notebook and pen, not looking up at Ben, “Due to the nature of your show, our target market and how we’re promoting it… It is advisable that you keep your distance from Rey romantically.”

Ben shifted in his seat as he opened and closed his mouth.

“I… but…”

“Just perhaps until your next show,” Hux added.

“That could be years, Hux,” Ben said with a growl just on the back of his throat.

“You do understand that we are trying to make money off of lonely housewives that consider you… artistic meat candy,” Hux said the last three words with just a dash of displeasure. He looked straight at Ben, “You could be making millions of dollars here. If they see you have a girlfriend or anything resembling that, the illusion is shattered. Very few artists reach the monetary potential you are looking at Ben. This is not a joke.”

Ben had half a dozen responses to Hux’s little speech, but said nothing. Hux was right. Ben nodded once and they continued their meeting.

* * *

Like a big fat burger while you’re on a diet. That’s what Rey looked like. She kept making little comments on how her skin felt dry and her hair was greasy and she wished she could at least go for a run before the photo shoot.

She didn’t see the plush roundness of her thighs? How her ass was still curved on that dumpy car seat? Her little toes through her sandals were little pink pillows that he wanted to suck?

He wanted that and more. But the advice Hux gave him rang in his ears and he was trying hard to keep her at a distance. He perhaps went too far with the "grow up" comment though. It broke his heart to see Rey crumpled in her seat, her face reddening and flexing.

He shouldn't have done that. _Keep her at a distance, not blatantly hurt her._ He reminded himself. He was so used to pushing people away with nastiness, it became second nature to him.

Thankfully, Rey had pretty thick skin because her crumpled face loosened and then brightened to the familiar beaming sunshine he remembered.

"Oh my God! It's the city!" She squealed.

She started to come into view of Manhattan in the yellow morning light. It was his favorite time of day to see the city in full view, and he wanted to make sure he was there to see her reaction.

"Oh it's so big and beautiful… much bigger than San Francisco…" she marveled at Ben, "This is going to be fun!"

He smiled back at her and nodded.

"I'm starting to think so too sweetheart," he chuckled at her.

When they drove up to his building, Rey’s face was planted at the window. She turned to him and raised her eyebrows as the van slowed.

“Fancy schmancy Mr. Solo,” she smirked at him.

He couldn’t help but smirk back at her. Her excitement of being in Manhattan, her face of wonder and adventure, she was adorable. It made him want her more.

* * *

Rey fidgeted in her shoes while Ben unlocked the door to his flat. She held her breath as he opened the door and let her in. It was huge, with high ceilings, mostly brick walls and pretty natural light everywhere from the floor-to-ceiling windows. It was so open and enormous, she jogged into it like it was a meadow in the middle of the forest.

“Wow Ben,” she breathed, “You’re doing pretty good out here, huh?”

He leaned against the counter in the kitchen, watching her. He took off his sunglasses and jacket and was less stiff in his opened collar and rolled up sleeves. She squirmed at his roving eyes on her, probably thinking she looked like a little washed up rat in her topknot and sleepy face. The way he shifted his body to full height as she walked to him made her shiver. Rey was suddenly so aware that they were alone in his apartment.

“Not bad,” he shrugged, “You want to see your paintings?’’

She lit up for the hundredth time in the last half hour. Barring Ben’s weird mood, she didn’t remember the last time she had this much excitement in so little time. 

He led her to a curtained off space in his loft. It was set up for the photo shoot with a big bed in the middle, pillows and blankets messily strewn on it. There was an easel and paint set up on one corner of the bed. And surrounding the bed was about a dozen large paintings of her.

Rey's heart stuttered as she looked at them, one by one. They were done with some realism and some stylistic choices. Her face was just a bit cartoonish with deeper-set eye sockets and sharper cheekbones. Her eyes were closed in all of them, a sleeping girl in a large bed. Her body looked soft and relaxed. The scenes were dark and he used color only on her skin, the other parts of the room were black and grey. She was bare-chested in all of them, but not in a vulgar way. More like luxurious, like she was sleeping in a bubble bath.

She didn’t know she was holding her breath until she spoke.

“Wow.”

“Still, nothing like the real thing,” he rasped.

He was just behind her. She didn’t know she was crying until she looked at him. She spun around and found herself sliding her arms into his middle, following her nose to his smell and warmth. The room spinned as he wrapped his arms around her this time and rested his chin on the top of her head. She listened to his heart, beating hard and fast. Rey’s tears stilled as she nuzzled into his chest.

“Thank you,” she whispered.

“Thank you,” he whispered back.

“I… I can’t even believe anyone would ever want to do something like this…” she stammered.

Ben pulled away and tilted her face up to his. She stared at him, his eyes were soft and his lips were just slightly parted. She wanted to bury her face in his lips.

“Shhhh,” he shushed and wiped her tears with his thumb.

He went to pull his hand away from her face but Rey held his thumb with her hand. Her tiny hand barely closed over his thumb. She brought his thumb to her mouth and licked. Ben inhaled a quick breath and pursed his soft lips. She circled her mouth around the tip of his thumb and sucked. His mouth went slack.

“Thank you Daddy,” she whined. Her pussy throbbed and she stirred when Ben squeezed at her waist with his other hand and pulled her up against his body.

Rey kept her eyes on his face: his own eyes, his pretty moles, his soft mouth, as she sucked his thumb and curved her tongue around it. She moaned when he brought his thigh up against her pussy with a rough grunt. He swayed her little body on top of his thigh, encouraging her to grind and hump against him. She did and whined when he started to feel under her shirt, finding out she wasn’t wearing a bra. He panted as he rolled her nipple in his fingers and pinched at it.

“Oh… Daddy… daddy…” Rey felt a coil building up in her belly and vigorously humped into his leg now.

Ben took his hand from her mouth and held her waist with both hands, bending down to meet her wanting mouth with his own.

_Knock knock._

Rey froze as did Ben as they both tore their faces away from each other and looked towards the door.

_Knock knock._

“Ben, it’s Hux,” it came from outside the door. “We’re here.”

* * *

Ben tucked his boner away and helped Rey right herself quickly before opening the door.

_Knock knock._

“Just a sec!” Ben yelled and then turned to Rey, “You ok?”

Rey shrugged and then smirked at him before giving him an exasperated gesture to answer the door at the fourth knock.

It was Hux followed by a hairstylist, a make-up artist, and a photographer. They all did introductions and the style team whisked Rey away to get her ready for the shoot as the photographer set up his lights and camera.

“One thing,” Hux said tightly when they had a moment alone, “Amilyn will be here shortly.”

“I don’t remember us scheduling a meeting with her,” Ben frowned.

“There isn’t a meeting,” Hux said slowly, “She… wants to check on her investment.”

Ben closed his eyes and sighed in frustration.

“I don’t want to show her the paintings yet,” Ben shook his head, “No, she can’t come over. She has weird energy. I don’t want her messing up anything.”

“She paid for all of this,” Hux reminded Ben, stepping towards him and whispering harshly, “Not just the photographer and stylists and all that. She is paying for this loft, the clothes on your back and the food in your belly. She is the reason why any of this is happening and yes she can be here and she can rub her weird energy all over the place as far as you’re concerned.”

Ben turned his head to Hux, looking down and taking deep breaths and flexing. Hux stepped away from Ben and turned around, taking slow steps away from him.

“The moment she makes Rey nervous,” Ben said slowly, trying to steady his anger, “And she will… as soon as she does…”

“I’ll get her out of here,” Hux grunted.

* * *

Rey felt like she had a lot of product and make up on for the au natural look. She felt pretty and light. They even sprayed makeup on her naked body, which she took care to check herself out in one of Ben’s huge mirrors. She slipped herself into the silky robe they provided and walked into the set.

Hux clapped and the photographer lit up when she entered the room. Ben was busying himself with fluffing the blankets. It was an over-the-top glamorous feeling that she wasn’t used to. She was beaming when she approached the bed and Ben finally turned to look at her. His mouth opened with wishes to say something but didn’t but his eyes raked over her the way they always did when he was hungry and it was enough.

She tried to suppress the feeling of telling herself that she was enough, but it flooded her when Ben trailed the back of his hand on her arm.

“You are so beautiful,” he whispered.

She gulped.

“I’ll be here the whole time,” he said to her, “You tell me if you don’t feel comfortable or if you’re thirsty or hungry or tired. It’s ok.”

She nodded.

“Now,” he whispered and moved his mouth right up to her ear so only she heard, “Take that damn robe off. I’m dying to see your body.”

Rey panted as Ben walked away from her and stood behind the photographer, eyes darting at her idle hands. She blinked at him as she pulled at the belt holding it together and let it fall. Her nipples hardened, as if they knew she was being stared at by three men. She stood taller, shoulders back, forcing confidence into herself. She smirked when the three men craned their necks as she walked around the bed, feeling their eyes on her skin, her tits, her bald little pussy.

“So… on the bed then… boys?”

* * *

It took him a bit, but Ben was finally comfortable. Rey was laughing and relaxed, having a really great time. His blood boiled when her robe hit the ground and the other two men took an obvious turn to stare at her naked body. But that anger simmered with a bit of time as everyone treated her professionally and respectfully. 

They did a series of poses and shoots with just Rey and then the photographer requested they do a few of Ben miming painting while Rey posed on the bed.

“You don’t have to actually paint,” the photographer said as Ben started to open his paints and ready his palette.

“I think I will though,” Ben said, eyes focused on Rey, who was finding a pose she could hold, “And let's shut off the music please.”

Rey propped herself up on two pillows. She went to drape a blanket over her. Ben shook his head and took two steps to the bed and pulled on the blanket, whipping it on the ground.

“No,” he growled, “I want you just like this.”

She gasped as her face pouted. Ben walked backwards to his easel, never taking his eyes off of her, watching her nipples harden and skin prick with goosebumps.

The photographer began shooting and Ben picked up his brush and painted. Her eyes were dark and dilated. Rey was trying to suppress her panting by taking slow, sure breaths. She’d lick her bottom lip every so often, purse them and then give him a slight smile. Her little tits quivered just a bit from her uneven breathing, but her nipples were deliciously pert and pink. He painted the curve of her waist, the round of her hip. He took long moments to stare at her pussy, so bald and pink and shiny. His cock ached with want. Ben traced his paint lines slowly and evenly as he stared at Rey, his mouth slack and needy for a taste.

“Oh how delightful!” a soft, and loud female voice rung in the loft, making both Ben and Rey jump.

Ben shook himself out of the dream first.

“Oh, Amilyn,” he gaped, “I… So happy to see you.”

Ben glanced over to Hux, who grimaced in the background.

“Amilyn, this is-”

“Your muse,” Amilyn sung that last word just a bit too sweetly. She turned to Rey, who was now sitting up and quickly trying to find something to cover herself up with, “Oh darling, please stay as you are, I don’t mean to interrupt. I’m Amilyn Holdo,” she sat on the bed next to Rey.

“Hello Ms. Holdo, I’m Rey Niima,” she mumbled, awkwardly trying to lay back down.

Amilyn rested her eyes on Rey’s face and reached out with her soft hands at her jaw.

“So pretty,” Amilyn cooed at Rey. Rey looked back at Amilyn with daggers in her eyes, something Amilyn caught quickly, “So fiery too,” she turned to Ben, “I can see why you chose her as your muse.”

_Your muse._ YOUR. MUSE. The words hung in the air, wrought with jealousy.

“You must bring this creature to the benefit tomorrow,” Amilyn said as she stood quickly and approached Hux, giving him a pointed look, “I can take care of expenses for her. It will do well to have her help promote our Ben.”

_This creature. Our Ben._

“Very well,” Hux nodded, “Lets, ah, let them finish up here…” he led Amilyn out of the curtained room.

* * *

_Amilyn Holdo. Your muse. Our Ben. This creature._

Rey was embarrassed for herself for only a minute and it quickly turned to rage. She stifled her heaving breaths by biting her lips and harsh glares at Ben.

It was all starting to make sense now. Ben’s strange behavior, the nature of the marketing and photos. Amilyn’s presence helped Rey put it all together. Ben’s show was a vehicle to get him more work with rich women. Lonely rich women, and Ben couldn’t be affectionate with Rey, it would ruin it all. Amilyn came to the shoot to check Rey out and to challenge Rey.

Ben’s face was inscrutable. He continued to paint her, still staring, still slowing his gaze at her body and face. She couldn’t see what he was painting, but he seemed pleased.

“Ok guys,” the photographer said, “I’m all done. Thanks for that. You two were great.”

“Leave the lights,” Ben growled at him, “I’ll have them sent to you later.”

The photographer jumped, not expecting the exchange. He left the room without a word.

Rey sat up again.

“What the hell is going on?” Rey muttered angrily.

“Get back on the bed,” Ben commanded as he threw his paint brushes into a bucket.

“No, I want to talk to you about this-”

“Shut up,” Ben said as he quickly approached her. She felt so tiny with his large frame engulfing her view, “We can talk about that later.”

Ben’s chest was covered in flicks of paint and his hair was disheveled from work. He was changed from his serious suit to a tank top and jeans, ones he must have painted in frequently, considering the dots of paint spattered on them. His face flushed and fingers were flexing. He dipped a knee onto the bed and pawed at her thighs. Rey hitched a breath when he grazed his paint-wetted fingers just near her core.

“Daddy…?” she breathed.

“That’s my girl,” Ben growled as he crawled over her, caging her in with his arms and legs. He brought his lips down on her neck and she sobbed, suddenly noticing how starved she was for his touch. He licked into her ear and she giggled, bringing her tiny hands around his waist and pulling his shirt to come off.

“I can’t help myself when I’m with you,” she giggled more.

“Neither can I…” Ben said as he yanked his tank top over his head. He groaned when she slid her soft hands over his sensitive chest.

“Ok, so Amilyn is gone. Let’s just go over tomorrow’s updated schedule-” Hux’s ringing voice cracked like a whip in the thick air. Neither of them looked but they felt him freeze in the doorway.

“Hux, get the fuck out of here,” Ben barked.

* * *

His cock had been aching for hours. By the time they were finally alone, all he wanted was her sweet little pussy wrapped around him.

Ben ripped off his pants and hovered over Rey, taking in her sweet smell and warm, soft skin. He spread his hands over her waist and pressed his mouth onto hers. He was hungry for her mouth, her body. He thrust himself on her and squeezed her hips, tight with his hands, possibly bruising her sides and her lips where he forcibly nudged harder and harder, trying to get his tongue deeper into her mouth. She whimpered and complied, bucking her pussy back against his thigh in similar rough fashion. He pressed harsh kisses on her neck down to her cute tits, giving both nipples hard sucks with a ear-ringing pop at the tips. She heaved at every severe touch, her hands working on his shoulders and hair, tangling into his strands.

Rey moaned when he licked his hard tongue just outside of her pussy, between her clit and her thigh, teasing and brushing his facial hair against her soft bald cunt.

“Please… Please Daddy,” she gasped when he breathed his hot mouth against her clit.

“Baby,” he was heaving now, “I’m having a hard time controlling myself… I want to devour you whole.”

She popped her little head up with a smile.

“Please Daddy, fuck me… fuck me so hard I don’t remember who I am anymore…” Rey’s eyes were screwing crossed with want.

“That’s a good girl,” Ben mouthed into her pussy and she convulsed back into him with loud whimpers.

She was so wet and slippery, warm and soft. He inhaled her sharply, taking in the luxurious smell and taste of her. He buried his face between her legs, trying to envelop himself in her, wanting to get closer, even trying to become one with her. Ben lifted both her legs and draped them on his shoulders as he sat up on his knees. Her head, shoulders and arms stirred below him as he sucked her tiny clit. Her little moans echoed in the dusky loft, hitting the low lit brick walls and wood floors. Rey chanted his name and Daddy, Daddy, Daddy as she danced into his mouth, quivering when he hit her just right. When she flexed into him and buckled hard, he felt the pretty gush of her wetness on his mouth and he hummed harder into her. He held her waist tight against his face as she helplessly tried to convulse away, unable to take the stimulation.

He brought a hand down to her tits and slapped them, hard and she shuddered at the violence.

“Again again again please please,” she begged.

He slapped her again, this time stroking her nipples jarringly as he hardened his tongue and shook his face into her pussy. Rey was cursing, pleading and screaming through her orgasm. Her little body stiffening into a little board and then slacking, slowly. He kept his pace on his tongue, willing the last convulsions out of her until she fell down to the bed.

“Fuck baby, that was so fucking hot,” he growled as he wiped her wetness from his mouth. He grabbed her by the hips and turned her around. She faltered to comply, breathing heavily from her orgasm, as if she couldn’t hear or see. She smiled and whispered something along the lines of sooo good, daddy and wobbled to her hands and knees where she lifted her ass into the air and laid her head down into the pillows.

SMACK.

The slap on her ass rang loud in the air, but not as loud as her whine. Her ass was delicious, vibrated up against his hand, making a mark. Rey jolted her head up and whimpered. Ben brought his hand up to her face and thrust his thumb into her mouth. She smiled through her pout and sucked.

Ben shuddered and slid the head of his cock against her slick little pussy. She swayed her ass up and down, against him, whining to get more than the little taste.

“You… make… me… fucking… crazy…” he slid his cock into her with every word. Her pussy was tight, tighter than he remembered and just as juicy and soft and warm. He lolled his head behind him when he was up to the hilt, gripping her hips and moaning when she tightened her pussy onto him and whining loudly herself.

He pumped her hard and quickly just once and they both moaned and stilled, as if the motion was too much already. He pumped again, loving the way she bucked back and sat up, holding her body up by hugging his neck behind her.

Ben tweaked her nipples and she gushed through her pussy, coming again and driving an aching sob as he thrust again and again into her.

“You come so fast for me baby…” his mouth was slack as he cupped her tits in his big hands, feeling how they bounced up and down when he plowed into her. He quickened his pace to a punishing ride, almost angrily fucking into her, wanting to split her wide open.

“Oh fuck baby… baby girl… I’m going to come…”

She begged for it relentlessly as he fucked harder and faster into her. He felt the ice cold hit of his orgasm and groaned low and long as his cum spilled into her, feeling her wet pussy fill up with his sex.

Rey fell to the bed, ass in the air, giggling. He watched, still slack-jawed as her pussy dripped white semen out of her little hole. He slapped her lightly on her cunt with the back of his hand. She giggled again then he slapped her, open-palmed and hard on her ass.

“Fuck Rey!” he wiped a hand on his forehead, feeling himself get hard again.

“Touch my pussy again please daddy,” she murmured, looking back at him and winking.

He slid his fingers against her cunt, watching her writhe and shudder.

“Goddamn baby,” he groaned, “Ok… ok… I’m ready again. Stop smiling over there and get that hot little mouth on my cock.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just fucking in the middle of a dozen paintings of your naked tiddies. Livin' the dream, that one.
> 
> I made a twitter! See lil' updates and perhaps a twitfic in the near future:
> 
> [@Ate_Lala_](https://twitter.com/Ate_Lala_)


	9. The Rich People

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing fics just for fun and had no idea how huge the community was out there. If you don't already, join Reylo Facebook groups, check out Reylos on Twitter and look into Reylo on Tumblr. I've made some really great friends. These are our people!
> 
> If you haven't, come say hi to me on Twitter:
> 
> [@Ate_Lala_](https://twitter.com/Ate_Lala_)

art by [@alantieislander](https://twitter.com/alantieislander)

The next morning, Rey woke up to the smell of rosemary and bacon. She opened her eyes in the fresh morning light with a dozen paintings of her looming overhead. She giggled to herself, stretched, and nuzzled into the blankets before hopping out of the bed and padding towards the kitchen. She was fully nude, hair askew and with the sunniest hitch that she ever had to her step.

Ben was plating breakfast. He was in basketball shorts and a tank top with an apron, a plain black one this time, but too-small nonetheless.

“I remember this scene,” she said happily as she joined him at the counter.

He gawked at her nudity and grinned, then shook his head to himself as he pushed a plate towards her.

“You get more beautiful everyday,” he whispered.

Rey blushed and shyly mouthed, “Thank you.”

“Now,” He said as he walked around the counter towards her, “I bet you’re famished, the way I fucked you all night.” He was behind her and ran his fingers down her back. She shivered at the goosebumps he raised, “Are you doing ok?”

She grabbed his hand when it swept on her shoulder and tilted her head up to look up at him. He was so close, it felt closer than she had ever felt to him. Like his smell was permeating her own.

“Yes,” she said breathlessly, “Just… a little sore,” she added sheepishly, “But I’m good.”

“Sore?” Ben rasped as he brought a hand down to her pussy, “Down here?”

He traced a circle around her cunt and she felt herself pulsate and grow wet.

“Uh-huh?” she breathed.

“Poor baby,” he pouted at her. “Can I make it better for you?”

Ben got down on his knees and turned Rey around on the swivel, facing away from the counter. She complied when he placed his palms on the inside of her knees and very slowly pushed them apart, her pussy directly in front of his face.

“Can I please?” He pleaded, looking up at her with the sexiest pout on the plushiest lips and the biggest puppy dog eyes… she felt her pussy get even more slick. Rey moaned when he gently took both her ankles and braced her feet on his shoulders, “Can I kiss it and make it better?”

“Oh fuck,” she panted through her slacked mouth, “I can see why you like that so much.”

“Please baby… tell me I can,” he begged.

“Yes… yes…” she heaved and he brought his hot mouth to her aching pussy and placed a wet, warm, open mouth kiss on her cunt. He hummed into her hungrily and swiped his tongue up and down her slit, then sucking into her. He was making out with her cunt. Rey curled her toes into him and gripped his hair when he hardened his tongue and started working into her clit in earnest. She shuddered, feeling her orgasm mounting quickly.

“Feeling better?” he said into her pussy.

“Oh Daddy, this is the best I’ve ever felt,” she panted as her body trembled and jolted into his face. He gripped the inside of her thighs when she started to clamp them onto his head and kept them open, using his thumbs to widen her clit. He smiled into her pussy and sucked.

Rey bucked against him, feeling her cunt make a mess on the stool. Her head thrashed and she chanted Ben Ben Ben as she felt everything and nothing he did to her. The stimulation was too much, she tried in vain to squirm away but he kept at her, pulsing that skilled tongue into her clit and only letting up when she became limp and panting, her head and back blanketing the counter.

“Better?” Ben pouted again as he stood and trailed his fingers over her tits and belly.

She only smiled back and sat up, she smirked into his face when he bent down and gave her a peck on the forehead, “Now eat up sweetheart, you have another big day today.”

* * *

Ben was relaxing on his couch, notebook on his lap, checking his emails, when a radiant, beautiful, smiling muse appeared from the bathroom. Clean and fresh-faced, her hair was wet and she only wore a pair of sweats and a tight t-shirt. She was plain and bright and more gorgeous than the most dolled up beauty that he had ever come across.

“Hi,” he leaned his head on a hand, watching her fidget with her things.

“Hux has an Uber coming for me pretty soon,” she said, “But we do have a thing to talk about before I go. I couldn’t really get it in between…”

“All the sex?”

“Yes,” she giggled. Then she did the most adorable thing and shook the smile off and decidedly made a determined face, “Ok, but serious now Ben. Is the reason you were acting cold when I first showed up here have something to do with that Amilyn woman?”

Ben would normally be frustrated at confrontations like this, but he found himself relieved and proud of Rey. She was smart, and much more mature than he gave her credit for.

“It does,” he agreed without hesitation, “I think you’ve figured it out. Hux has a plan to get a lot of commissions off of this show by enticing rich old women into being my next muse… being the next… you.”

Rey blushed and shifted in her shoes as she stared at him and listened more.

“I should have told you,” he continued, “And I’m sorry. I wasn’t sure how well you’d take it. Also… there’s the distance thing. I thought since we’re on opposite coasts, nothing serious would happen.”

“And nothing serious is happening!” Rey said louder and quicker than she meant to.

“You’re right,” Ben agreed, hoping that would calm her down. “It’s good that we talk about this. I mean, you and I, we can act professional in front of these rich people right?”

“Of course,” she nodded.

“Then it’s settled,” Ben nodded back, “Thank you for bringing this up sweetheart.”

Her phone buzzed.

“It’s the Uber driver, he’s downstairs,” she said as she tucked her phone back in her pocket.

“I’ll help you with your bags.”

* * *

It was early afternoon when Rey got to the salon that Hux asked her to meet him at. She felt very rushed, being whirlwound all over Manhattan between Ben’s loft and her hotel room and then out again to the salon. This primping appointment and the party tonight was a new development. Today was supposed to be when the photoshoot was, but of course, that was rescheduled.

She walked inside and was greeted by the same style team that groomed her yesterday and she was thankful. They greeted her happily and directed her to their backroom where Hux and a rack of outfits were waiting.

“Good afternoon Ms. Niima,” Hux ground out a smile to her.

“Hi Hux!” she greeted him cheerfully, hoping it would wash away his obviously sour mood.

“I had a stylist put together some looks for you. Can you please pick out an outfit. The benefit starts at 5pm, cocktail hour, so we have some time to get you all ready,” Hux never looked up from the clipboard he was reading from.

“Ok,” Rey said gently.

Hux finally tilted his head and eyed her up and down.

“I have work to do so I’ll be right over there,” he waved his hand at a makeshift desk in the corner, “If you need me.”

“Ok,” she repeated.

She tried on all the outfits with her style team in tow. There were a total of eight outfits and two were breathtaking. The first was a pretty, flirty, pink floral dress that innocently hit just above her ankles. It was youthful and demure and she felt like springtime in it. The other look was a sequined black and silver sleeveless blouse with a short structured pink and cream skirt. It was unconventional, but it worked somehow. Rey felt beautiful and powerful in it. Her hairstylist whistled low when she stepped out in it and her MUA said she looked like the sexiest ice cream with glitter sprinkles.

Given the nature of hers and Ben’s agreement, she decided on the floral dress, much to her style-team’s chagrin.

She had her hair setting and was taking a quick break to have some coffee and do a bit of reading for class when Hux interrupted her.

“You stayed the night at Ben’s correct?” It was if he came out of nowhere. He startled her.

“Not that it’s any of your business, but yes,” she huffed the yes, smiling sarcastically up at him.

“Unfortunately my dear, it is my business,” Hux corrected her.

She opened her mouth to speak but Hux kept on.

“I am only going to say this once so best you shut your pretty little mouth and listen,” he was standing very straight and still, “The reason no one paints anymore is because no one buys paintings anymore. It’s only a select few painters that get hired now. Ben is one of them, and I’ve been his agent through it all. He didn’t get here easily. He worked very hard. I’ve seen his growth from sad doodler sleeping on couches to what he is now, a cosmopolitan painter in a high rise apartment. He is just on the precipice of going to the next level, where he will become a legend. He’ll be making more money than we could ever imagine. There’s only one thing that could ruin it for him. And that’s you. You’re not stupid. You know where he’s going to be getting all that money and why. If these women even get a whiff that he has feelings for you, their illusion will be damaged and Ben’s career will be ruined. And there’s no plan B for him. All he knows is how to paint. Any fantasy you have that he and you would work out is already tampered with the great distance between you.”

Rey was glaring, red faced and panting angrily. He continued.

“And you,” He bopped her nose and she glared even harder, “You are just a child. You’ll see tonight. The society that he belongs in. The society that you don’t.”

Hux leaned into her and whispered, “Don’t ruin this Rey.”

It was almost 5pm when Rey left the salon, with a tiny skirt and tight tank top, braless tits clinging to the fabric and shapely legs bouncing to her own beat.

* * *

When Rey arrived at the benefit party at Amilyn Holdo’s penthouse apartment just in time. It was sweeping and beautiful, like something out of a movie. Rey saw a mural in the entrance of a couple dozen women from various times of history, obviously painted by Ben. It was welcoming in the sea of luxury and estate.

The party was busy enough that Rey was able to slip in unnoticed by the strange and opulent host, who was mingling with other guests, a gaggle of wealthy older, society women. Rey made herself comfortable by ordering a glass of white wine and meandering to the large balcony outside. She kept a keen eye out for Ben and Hux, but did not see them just yet. She took a deep breath outside, trying to be present. She was at the top of a huge building in the middle of New York City. It was dusk and she could see the magnificent view of the cityscape from where she was. She was drinking expensive wine in an expensive outfit. She never felt so lush, and yet, so out of place. Hux may have been right.

“Oh there she is!” A familiar soft, patronizing voice said behind her, “It’s Ben’s muse. I want you all to meet her.” 

Rey turned and was greeted by Amilyn and several Amilyn clones. Rey stifled a tight smile and nodded.

“Hello.”

“Ladies, this is Rey Niima,” Amilyn gushed too sweetly, “In a few months we’ll be able to see what Ben’s been cooking up with this girl as his inspiration.”

Girl.

“Oh that’s so exciting!” one woman said without a smile, “Rey, how did you and Ben meet?”

“Ben is my best friend’s brother,” Rey said simply.

“Are you from here?”

“No, I’m from California.”

“Oh! I love California, where? San Francisco? LA?”

“I’m from Grass Valley,” Rey blurted out and shook her head slightly to herself, “It’s in Northern California, near Sacramento?”

“Do many models come out of Grass Valley?” Amilyn said with a twinkle in her eye.

“I’m not a model,” Rey said slowly, “I’m a student.” 

“What do you study?”

“Civil Engineering.”

“How fascinating. How did you get into that subject? Are your parents in Civil Engineering?” Amilyn asked.

Rey narrowed her eyes at Amilyn. The old bitch had done her homework.

“No,” she scrunched her nose, “I’m sorry, will you excuse me?”

It wasn’t the most humiliating experience in her whole life, but it was getting there. She walked back into the penthouse and took some deep breaths while pretending a large abstract sculpture was the most fascinating thing she’s ever seen. She was only there for a moment when a conversation caught her ear.

“The subway delay is causing a gigantic bottleneck and it’s possible there will be construction, which will cause even more delays for the foreseeable future…”

* * *

Ben showed up to Holdo’s place later than he expected. He wanted to be there before Rey so he could at least put her at ease, but traffic held him up. He shrugged his shoulders in his blazer and ran his fingers through his hair. Parties like this weren’t his favorite. At least Rey was there.

When he entered, he was expecting the crowd to be as usual - dispersed, cliquey, quiet. Perhaps Amilyn would greet him too enthusiastically. Perhaps he would have to politely smile when she gushed about him. But he walked into a very different situation.

From the entrance, he could see that the bar area was crowded with mostly men. They were surrounded in a half circle, laughing. At first he thought, oh, Amilyn hired a performer. But then he could see over the tops of everyone’s heads. It was Rey. She was sitting on top of the bar’s counter. She was smirking with a glass of wine on one hand and motioning enthusiastically with the other. Ben walked closer to get a better ear on what she was saying.

“Another factor that needs to be addressed is human behavior. Incrementally things like holding doors open to catch the car will lead to huge delays. One year of study and predictive models can determine factors like these…”

“I didn’t realize how smart she was,” Ben heard Amilyn behind him. He didn’t answer.

“She’s beautiful, for sure. But smart? That’s not easy to find,” Amilyn’s face was so close to Ben’s he could smell the booze on her lips. “You’re fucking her aren’t you?”

Ben didn’t answer again.

“Of course you are,” Amilyn sneered, “All you men are the same. All you want is young tight pussy.”

“Amilyn,” Ben sighed, “Don’t get carried away.”

“Don’t worry Ben,” she swirled her glass in his face, “I’m not going to pull out as your financier. Your Hux is smart too, that contract is made of steel. But you should know…” she motioned her hand towards Rey, “All women are the same too. Watch out, Mr. Calrissian has taken an interest in her.”

Ben glanced over and saw Lando Calrissian, big wig construction consultant, place a too-friendly hand on Rey’s thigh and Rey not doing anything to stop it. Ben huffed a breath to calm the fire starting in his belly.

“Have a drink Ben,” Amilyn suggested.

* * *

It was almost 8pm when the party was diminishing. Rey was surprisingly having the time of her life. She was so busy talking to and making contacts with people in the New York construction industry that she never got a chance to talk to Ben. It was just her outside on the balcony when she heard his voice.

“Have fun?”

He sounded irritated.

“Yes,” she whipped around to him. His jacket was off, his sleeves rolled up and shirt unbuttoned at the top. He looked… drunk. “You?”

“Yes.”

“I’m sure you did. Whispering into Amilyn’s ear all night must have been really fun,” she frowned at him.

Ben swirled his drink in his hand and leaned against the railing across from her.

“You let Lando Calrissian touch more than your thigh?”

“What?” Rey snorted, “He was giving me work advice.”

“That’s what they call it now?”

“You have no place in my life to be jealous, Ben Solo,” she raised her voice.

“Did you come here to find yourself someone to take care of you?”

“WHAT?”

“I mean, I know you come from nothing.”

“Ben. Stop. Talking.”

“You’re nothing.”

“Shut up Ben!”

“But not to me.”

Rey was trembling. She couldn’t believe her ears. She could have exploded from the heat on her face.

“I don’t know why I agreed to this," she whispered, glare setting on her face.

"The money," he snorted.

"I am the reason why you have those paintings," she growled, "I am why you are allowed this life!"

"Could have been anyone sweetheart," he hissed.

Ben turned away from her, facing the city and sipping his drink.

"Go home, little girl."

She left him on the balcony, tears wetting her cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me.


	10. The Art Show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I want to thank everyone that has gone through this crazy ride with me. If you haven’t caught on yet, I originally planned this to end at Chapter 4 when Ben railed her on the boat (lol). Most of the last half of this story was inspired by Broke_Traveler, so thank you to them!
> 
> I’m currently working hard on my Movie AU from the Reylo Readers & Writers prompt, and I can’t post or talk about it at all (which is killing me) but I KNOW you guys will like it. It will come out on August 19, so please look out for that.
> 
> I’m also working on a textfic, which I’m kind of nervous about. If you haven’t yet, come say hi to me on twitter ([@Ate_Lala_](https://twitter.com/Ate_Lala_))
> 
> So. Are you ready for this? This is quite possibly one of the most exhilarating things I have ever written and I hope worth all the angst I put you through.
> 
> Warning: Mind the new tags. There is angry sex and some choke play in this one. If you want to skip the whole part about the office if you want to avoid it.

Every now and then Rey would stare at her phone and ask herself if she should check her blocked texts. Would she be glad to see several of them from Ben, asking her to forgive him? Or would there be absolutely nothing? She didn’t know which one would be more heart-wrenching.

When Poe asked about how New York was, Rey gave him the G-rated version where she got to be a model in a photoshoot and then got dolled up for a fancy party where she wowed the men with her extensive civil engineering knowledge. And Ben? Ben was fine, and doing well. But nothing further and Poe seemed happy to not hear much about his brother from her.

She would get updates from Hux about once a week. The photos, the promos, a couple of requests to do a phone interview with some New York paper or blogger, itinerary, her hotel information, her flight… she tried to pry away the thought that Amilyn paid for everything.

Rey didn’t say anything to anyone about the last time she saw Ben. It was normal to her- to keep things to herself. Being lonely in her misery was comfortable, familiar. She somewhat welcomed it. It was only when she saw the photos of the shoot that she realized how strange it was to keep it to herself. Their whole relationship, or whatever it was.

School was a welcome distraction and she joined more study groups than she usually did, just to make sure that when she tucked herself in at night, she’d be so exhausted the thoughts of Ben wouldn’t interrupt her.

She still found herself lying awake at night, staring at that phone.

* * *

“Rey arrives tonight,” Hux said.

Ben gulped. He hadn’t heard her name said out loud in months.

“She has the dialogue on how we’re framing this show and she’s signed an agreement,” Hux added quietly, “You have it too, but let’s just go over it one more time.”

Ben waved his hand listlessly at Hux and recited the dialogue like a pouting child:

“I was in a rut. My brother and his friend visited me in New York. While we were out, she wanted to go back to the studio to get rest. I get back home and she’s naked and asleep in the extra bed, on the open floor plan. She looks pretty in the moonlight. I’m inspired. They leave for California. I paint her from memory. The End.”

“Wow,” Hux deadpanned, “Sounds so romantic when you say it.”

“The real story is actually romantic,” Ben huffed. “Anyway, when will I have to see her? The show right?”

“The show is correct, but I recommend seeing her before then,” Hux suggested, “Get those former lover frustrations out of the way. Don’t want another incident.”

“No,” Ben growled as he rubbed his eyes.

“Ben,” Hux scolded, “I know you are tired of hearing about this, but this show is important. We don’t want anything ru-”

“Ruining my chance of making a shit-ton of money,” Ben taunted, “I’ll be good if she’ll be good. I just want to see as little of her as possible.”

Ben stood up to leave Hux’s office.

“Hux, I just want to paint. How did all this shit happen?”

“Ben,” Hux pursed his lips, “If you thought being a successful painter meant just painting, you are the most naive person on the planet.”

* * *

“I know you’re super busy this week,” Rey lamented as Poe took the exit to the airport, “I could have taken an Uber. I really appreciate the ride.”

“I love you babe,” Poe said easily, “And I want to support you.”

I love you babe… it occurred to Rey that Poe was the first person to ever tell her that they loved her. She probably took it for granted too many times. It was so familiar and warm and home.

“I love you too babe,” Rey smiled quietly.

“And…” Poe started, and then said, “I can tell something happened with you and Ben last time.”

“Poe, it’s fine-”

“And I wish I could go with you,” Poe sighed, “But you know with the teaching assistant interviews this week… ack… he invited me, you know? To the show? Offered to pay for everything. That was a true first.” Poe sighed heavier this time, “But I wanted to make sure you were going to be ok, for your sake… and mine…”

“Poe,” Rey’s face crumpled to a frown, “You’re the sweetest man in the whole world.”

“Well, I don’t know about that-”

Rey leaned in and kissed him sloppily on the cheek, “Difficult man, but very sweet. And I love you. And I’m a big girl. I’ve been through worse. I can get through this.”

“I know,” Poe agreed. “You’re going to do great.”

He pulled up to the curb.

* * *

He tried to not think of how he would react when he saw Rey again after two months. Perhaps Hux was right to have them meet before the show, have the initial shock away from his patrons. Ben was not shocked to see her when she appeared at the art show. He was oddly calm as she slowly walked up the steps to the door with Lando Calrissian on her arm. He felt the familiar flush to his ears when he saw her smile shyly at the floor, grasping her clutch in front of her, awaiting her turn to walk in.

Ben was only aware that he was wishing for her eyes to meet his when she finally settled her eyes on him. She didn’t glare or frown. Instead she smirked, giving him a whole-body chill, the smirk he remembered as one that was just a thin layer to hide her want of his body. He waved her over and she whispered something to Lando then hitched her legs in her high heels to him.

As she got closer, he grew more and more nervous, like he knew he was going to say something insulting or stupid even though he rehearsed how he’d act and what he’d say the moment he saw her again.

She was gorgeous with her California tan and slick hair and tiny black dress painted on her little body. His cock didn’t know better and twitched at its beloved queen. Ben’s mouth went dry as he croaked out his greetings.

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

* * *

Rey’s legs buckled at the sight of him. Standing so close, she could smell his familiar scent and it was overwhelming. Her body pulsated and her brain scrambled. _Remember, you’re mad at him. He’s an asshole and I am mad._

As if on instinct, she slipped her arm under his and leaned into him. He felt big and brawny, even over the suit. She shuddered and swallowed before speaking.

“We can do this,” she whispered as she tiptoed to his ear, “We can get through this.”

“How’s your boyfriend?” Ben said ironically as he nodded towards Lando when he walked in.

“He just offered to walk me in and keep me company,” Rey said through a smile, “Why jealous?”

Ben rolled his tongue in his mouth and chuckled without answering her.

She blushed when he turned himself to her and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

“You look delicious,” he whispered, “I know I’m not supposed to say that, but you do.”

Rey gasped as he snuck his hand behind her, swiping his fingers just under her skirt and feeling the fleshy bottom of her ass. His hands were rough and fingers thick. She giggled but only to hide her stutters of embarrassment. He quickly brought his hand back up and into his pocket as he grinned at her and laughed when he noticed her red face.

“You’re an animal,” she growled under her breath and nodded and smiled at the next few folks that walked into the show.

“I’m betting you’re wet right now,” he growled back. “I’m betting that when it’s the right time, you’ll meet me in the office right there,” he nodded towards a closed door across from them, “And you’ll fuck my brains out.”

“You think much too highly of yourself Ben,” Rey hissed as she pulled her body away from him and added, “I’m not wet at all, in fact, I’m-”

“Hello Amilyn,” Ben said. It wasn’t a warm greeting. It was a warning.

“Well here they are, the artist and muse,” Amilyn scrunched her nose at them as she came in to embrace Ben and then Rey separately. Rey made a point to keep her body away from her and embrace just at the arms.

“It’s so nice to see you again Rey,” she gushed in that same patronizing tone she’s so used to sing, “Ben and I have been spending so much time together while you were away. I’ve been wondering how you were since you left the benefit party. You looked like you were in distress.”

Rey’s flush morphed into tight anger as she huffed, “It’s so nice to see you again too.”

“Amilyn hired me to do another mural,” Ben said listlessly, seeming to find the empty wall across from the ladies so very interesting.

“I’ve had such a wonderful time having him back at my place again,” Amilyn said, “His company is grand.”

“Well see you in there Amilyn,” Ben nudged her forward, “Just a few more guests trying to get in.”

“Of course,” she walked slowly inside, “See you two later.”

Ben gulped hard when Rey glared at him in her wake.

“I’ll wait five minutes,” she hissed as she stalked towards the door of the office.

* * *

His chest was hot and tight when he swung the office door open. He heaved his breaths through his teeth and slammed the door unceremoniously

It was dark and in the dusty little office. A small desk covered in paper and leaflets and an uncomfortable chair stayed in the corner.

And there she was, leaned against the desk, angry lipped and arms crossed. The moon shone into the office across her face, just like in his paintings.

"This is a horrible idea," he said as he stepped in between her legs, shoving her them open with his knees.

"You're a bad bad man," she whimpered as he curled his hands under her dress and ripped her panties off.

"Oh Ben…" she panted desperately as she dropped her arms down and braced herself on the desk.

He hiked her up on the desk and nudged his mouth into hers, inhaling her whimpers gently sucking her tongue. She was bracing against him, as if trying to squirm away. He pulled back and bit back a snarl.

"Do we need to stop?" He was drawing little circles on her naked shoulders, watching her wriggle under his hands. He hooked his finger under one of her dress straps and pulled it down as she panted under him.

"Don’t kiss me like that,” she ground through her teeth.

He chuckled as he swiftly pulled the straps on both sides down, her tits bouncing from the movement. He grasped her tit with his palms and rolled the nipple hard against his fingers.

“You’re a dirty slut,” Ben said, “Since the first time I saw you, you’ve been a little whore.”

“And you,” she sat up and heaved her words, “Are just,” she pulled on his belt buckle and then the button to his trousers, “A big,” unzipped him, “fat cock,” she gently palmed his dick as she pulled his trousers and boxers with her toes, “nothing more.”

Ben panted heavily as she jerked his cock into her hand and moaned as she slid his head between her legs. She was dripping wet, so smooth and swollen between her legs. Ben pushed her roughly onto the desk. Re shrieked as he yanked her entire dress off, throwing it aside. Her tiny tight body tense from the complete nakedness, shoes still on and askew on the dusty desk.

“Shut your stupid mouth Rey,” he snarled and pushed her legs together and up so her knees were right in her face. “Hold your legs together.”

She brought her arms around the backs of her knees and all he could see was her tiny ass at the edge of the desk with her shoes dangling in his face. He rocked his head at her entrance and she whined as he slowly pushed in. She was tight and smooth and wet, but she wasn’t quite ready for his girth and she heaved as he slid slowly into her pussy. She whined from the stretch, xbeing barely on the side of pleasure rather than pain.

“Oh shit, you’ve always been so fucking tight Rey,” He gritted through his teeth.

“Shut up and fuck me Ben,” she growled.

He pushed away all hesitations as he pulled back quickly and slammed into her body. Once, twice and then harder still the third time, finding a punishing pace. He gripped her hips and strained to keep from coming, feeling her body comply to his cock and then the warmth of her sex sliding onto him. His cock was never so big and never so hard as it was tonight, it getting it’s months long wish of being inside Rey, punishing her pussy.

She let go of her legs and stretched them out, one leg bent, foot bracing against his chest and the other spread open as he dug deeper into her.. She was smiling and panting and whimpering and sobbing. _Ben Ben Ben_ … the familiar chant so husky and wanting in his ears. Her tits bobbing up and down, pert and hard.

“You like this pussy Daddy?”

“Fuck yes, fucking always,” he was pounding hard and deep, deeper than he ever had.

“Even if I’m some kind of gold digger?” she pouted at him through thrusts.

“Especially, you stupid slut,” his growls were getting more angry. “You’re just a filthy brat. I’m going to fuck that goddamn grin off of you if you’re not careful.”

“Yeah Daddy?” She whined the last syllable as he pounded one long thrust hard into her pussy, she heaved at his pace, body completely buckling. “I’ve been a bad bad girl.”

“Yes you have, yes you have,” Ben thrust harder and harder. He brought a hand to her throat and gripped the sides, “You want to be punished like this you fucking brat?”

“Yes yes yes…”

Ben watched her little body strain harder and harder, feel her pussy get tighter and face red as she came. Her convulsions shook the desk and almost rattled his cock right out of her. She jerked hard and then fell limp, but only for a moment. When he lifted his hand from her throat, she bounced back into his cock, matching his pace.

“I’m going to fucking come inside you. I want… I want my cum dripping down your legs when you’re talking to the guests. I want to know that it’s deep inside your tiny pussy when you walk around with that asshole Lando. I want… I want…”

He didn’t finish his sentence as he groaned roughly and drained his cum into her. His sight went white and he finished a dozen or so expletives, coming over and over into her pussy.

When he pulled out of her, she was still panting, needing a moment to collect herself before joining him in pulling themselves together.

* * *

Lando was getting Rey a drink when she noticed a familiar couple from across the room. One of them turned and immediately waved at Rey with a huge smile. It was Leia. She nudged her date, Han, and Rey practically ran towards them.

“Leia! Han! Oh goodness, I didn’t know you were going to be here!” she greeted them, genuinely happy.

“Last minute thing,” Han grunted.

They hugged. It was warm and soft and snuggly.

“It’s the first show Ben invited us to and when I found out the subject was you, I just couldn’t resist,” Leia gushed.

“I wish I knew you weren’t clothed in most of these,” Han sighed uncomfortably.

“I-I’m sorry Han, I know it’s… awkward,” Rey grimaced.

“Don’t sweat it kid, I’m pretending I don’t know the lady in the paintings, it helps,” he shrugged, “If you ladies would excuse me though, I have to run to the little boys’ room.”

When Han was out of earshot, Leia took Rey’s arm and walked her to a quieter part of the room.

“I knew something was going on between you and my son when you were visiting,” Leia patted Rey’s arm, “It’s all so clear now…”

“Oh Leia, nothing is going on…” Rey shrugged, “I won’t lie to you… something was going on, but it no longer is.”

“Nonsense,” Leia said quickly, “You look like a woman in love… and my son… he would not stop talking about you the last time we spoke last week.”

“Oh Leia,” Rey frowned pathetically, “It just would never work… with him living here and me on the other coast…”

“Did Poe ever tell you that I was adopted?” Leia said suddenly.

“No…”

“I was adopted,” Leia said wistfully, “And my adoptive mother and father were loving and sweet and kind, but I always knew I was different. I felt different all my life, like I didn’t belong anywhere. And then I met Han. He was rough and rude and frustrating. And even though everything around us was trying to pull us apart, we couldn’t help but be drawn to each other.”

Leia paused and sat down, patting the seat next to her on the bench for Rey to sit. She joined her, feeling the warmth of a mother that everyone talked about. It was overwhelming. Rey’s head throbbed with want to cry.

“Poe told me about your past and I’m so sorry my dear, that you had to live through that. I wonder about you a lot. Where you feel you belong. Because when I’m with Han, I feel like I finally have a place where I’m supposed to be.”

Rey wasn’t crying, but rather something more powerful. It was Leia’s smell and her hands and the way she was looking at her. She wondered if this was what a mother felt like.

“There you are,” a friendly voice said above her. It was Lando, “I have your drink my dear.”

* * *

Rey said goodnight to Lando, who had to leave the party early. The wife and he had an early breakfast with friends. That’s something Ben didn’t realize, Lando was happily married… well mostly except for the occasional awkward handsiness he got when he drank. Lando apologized profusely about that, even one more time before he left for the night.

She had a moment to herself and wanted desperately to avoid Hux and Amilyn, which she was doing great at for most of the night. She wandered to another part of the show that she hadn’t seen yet, expecting to see more of the same paintings she’d seen before.

But she turned a corner and saw something unexpected.

Three paintings hung on the wall, all similar. Different from the other ones though. While the others were dark with light just hitting small spaces, these were still of her but mostly bright. And the bed was slightly different. They were of her in his loft. She gasped, it hurt her heart to see these. Her eyes were open, she was smiling. She was bright and light. These paintings were breathtaking and devastating. She almost didn’t recognize herself…

“You were so happy,” a low voice said behind her.

She spun around, startled.

“I didn’t know you painted these,” Rey breathed.

“After you left last time,” Ben said as he approached her, “I didn’t want my last memory of you to be what it was.”

“You hurt me,” Rey said. Her voice already was starting to falter.

"You haven't listened to your messages or read my texts…"

"I could never after what you said!"

"If you did," Ben raised his voice to match hers, "You'd know that I was sorry. I was sorry right away!"

"You so quickly turned on me for what?! Money? Approval?!"

"I was drunk. My mind was poisoned."

"You still work with Amilyn and Hux! What do you mean was? You still are!"

People were staring. A crowd was gathering and Rey was not tamed enough to reel herself back in. Her heart was bruised from his harsh words and even more by the new paintings - what were these paintings, if not to tease her?

“Don’t even begin to think you know anything about my work and my life,” Ben’s voice was rising with every word. “You’re just a kid. You don’t even know what you want. I should have known, you being from nothing and nowhere.”

“Fuck you Ben,” Rey raged back, “As if you know anything about me and my life. I’ve worked hard to get out of that shit town I’m from and just because you did a google search of my name doesn’t mean you know anything about me.”

She looked at the new paintings and grimaced at her happy face.

“I thought… It felt like… I don’t know… You and Poe and your mother… you make me feel like I belong somewhere. But I was fucking wrong about you. You’re nothing like your family. They were right to turn you away.”

Ben’s eyes were seething red. His chest rose and fell with every hot breath.

“Hux and Amilyn were right, you’re just in it for the money,” Ben shook a finger in her face, “You said it yourself that you’re a gold digger.”

Rey paused, but only slightly and laughed at herself before shaking her head.

“I didn’t hear you complaining about it when you were fucking me in the office earlier,” she smirked and raised her eyes at him.

She heard a gasp and it was probably Leia, and Rey ignored it, hoping she could grow the bile building in her stomach.

“I also said you are just a dirty filthy slut,” Ben whispered, “I wasn’t wrong.”

Rey stepped towards him and threw her drink sloppily at him, aiming for his face but missing and getting his suit instead. He laughed at her.

“You were right,” she whimpered, “That was a mistake. You and I, it was all a mistake.”

She opened her clutch and took out a folded piece of paper and threw it on the ground.

“I’m going to forget you.”

She didn’t look at him when she walked away. She didn’t lift her head at the crowd when she had to walk past them towards the door. She scampered faster when she knew she was passing Amilyn, feeling her wide smile on her face. She didn’t stop running until she was just outside of the art studio, where Hux was standing.

“Get me a car,” she barked at him.

“Way ahead of you Rey,” Hux said, punching his fingers into his phone, not looking up. “And before you ask, I already tried to find you an earlier flight out of here, but there is none. You’ll have to wait until morning.”

She groaned and threw her hands to her face, feeling her angry tears and wiping them away.

“There’s your car,” Hux pointed, “And I won’t tell him where you’re staying, don’t worry.”

Rey scampered herself into the car, just glancing at Hux who was still just looking at his phone.

* * *

Ben was brushing the drink off his suit and taking deep breaths, trying to ignore the crowd of people dispersing, but still staring at him.

“This is the part where you run after her,” he heard a voice say.

“Dad?” Ben turned and Han was standing near him, grimacing, “She doesn’t want me to run after her.”

“They always do,” Han said, “And if you don’t, you’ll regret it.”

“I don’t think-”

“Then don’t think,” Han barked this time, “You’re going to lose her.”

“She lives all the way-”

“Look at these paintings Ben,” Han pointed all around the room, “If you don’t know you love her, then I taught you wrong.”

“Dad…”

“GO!”

Ben went from standing still to a full sprint out the door. He stopped when he saw Hux.

“Where is she?”

“Ben, she’s gone,” Hux said quietly.

“Where is she staying?”

“She told me not to tell you,” Hux said pointedly.

Ben was heaving from the sprint. He looked out into the night and then back into the Art Studio. He felt defeated and exhausted. He walked away, leaving the show, ignoring Hux’s voice calling after him.

* * *

It was morning when Ben knocked on Hux’s office door.

“Come in,” Hux’s voice said from inside.

Ben shuffled into the office, feeling like shit.

“So,” he huffed as he dropped onto one of the armchairs, “How pissed are you?”

“I’m not at all pissed,” Hux said cheerfully, “Your phone was off last night wasn’t it?”

“I left it at the fucking art studio like an asshole,” Ben admitted.

“That’s right,” Hux was still smiling when he rattled a box in front of Ben containing his phone and a piece of paper, “Someone found these, must be yours.”

Ben grabbed the items and put them in his pockets.

"What did you do all night?" Hux asked with a grimace.

"Wandered the streets for hours and then passed out at home..."

“So,” Hux stood up from his seat and walked around his desk, and leaned in front of it. Ben could feel his giddiness. It was disturbing, “You don’t know then.”

“What that my career is ruined and I have to live on the street and the only woman I ever loved will never speak to me again?” Ben asked, defeated, “I know Hux. You don’t have to tell me.”

“Well, you’re probably right about one thing…”

Hux’s face was lit up like a Christmas tree. Was he shaking?

“Ok what the hell is going on?”

“You’re a multimillionaire.”

“What?”

“They loved it.”

“What?”

“So, no your career is not ruined and maybe you’ll move into a nicer loft, probably buy something at this point,” Hux counted on his fingers, Ben’s blessings, “But maybe Rey will never speak to you again. That’s the one true thing.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Ben ground out of his throat.

“I did not predict how feral these women were for drama and passion,” Hux explained and then made a shushing noise when Ben opened his mouth to speak, “Just listen. Getting a painted portrait is great, but getting one done by you, who is passionate and angry and crazy about the woman he paints… that is special.”

“What do they want some kind of performance art shit?” Ben scoffed.

“No no, not like that,” Hux shook his head, “Your raw energy makes them go crazy. It’s probably better that you’re in love with someone you can’t have too, most of them are married, so it’s good that they can’t completely have you.”

“So it was a success?” Ben could hardly believe it.

“You’re set for life,” Hux giggled.

Ben’s jaw dropped and he looked out the window. He mindlessly fiddled with the piece of paper in his pocket and drew it out to look at what he was playing with.

It was the first sketch of Rey with his inscription: “I’ll never forget.”

“I will punch you until you gave me Rey’s hotel information,” Ben said as he stood up, “Did she leave already? Is she gone?”

“No… but she didn’t want the car either. She said she wanted to try taking the train into La Guardia,” Hux winced, “She’s staying at the Renaissance, so....”

“FUCK, that’s Penn Station,” Ben gasped.

“Take the car,” Hux said as Ben stumbled for the door.

* * *

Ben sprinted to the car. He barked at the driver to book it to Penn Station.

“Speed, run lights, do whatever. I will pay for any goddamn traffic ticket. Just. Get. Me. There.”

Ben’s heart raced, his leg shaking uncontrollably in the fifteen minutes he sat in the car. He lost feeling in his face when the ever-present traffic in the middle of the city halted his sprint to Rey. He heard only ringing in his ears when he leaped out of the car and ran into moving traffic to the station. He pushed men, jumped over kids and slid down the flight of stairs down into the crowded station. His eyes scanning scanning scanning.

“Rey!” He shouted her name, hoping it would reach her. Please please, still be here.

“Rey Rey Rey!” Ben slid to a stop at the map on the wall, quickly scanning it, trying to find the correct stop. He sprinted more, shouting her name, people everywhere looking at him, but none of them Rey.

He fumbled with his sweaty hands to get his pass out to get through the gate.

He fell down stairs and probably bruised a man in front of him.

“I’m so sorry!”

Ben got to the stop and he saw her. The back of her head. She was entering a car. Ben was only five steps away, but the crowd was surging and she still didn’t hear him.

“Rey! Rey!”

The door was closing, he was almost there. He braced the door with his hand and lunged inside, his body slamming right into her.

“Ooof,” she grunted, toppling over.

* * *

Rey felt the sticky ground of the car with her hands. Someone knocked her over, but it didn’t bother her so much. It was rush hour after all and she was in a sorrowful daze. Her heart was broken. She couldn’t cry anymore. She felt drained like a dry, overworked sponge.

Large arms lifted her from behind and spun her around quickly in the small space between dozens of people in the car. Before she could speak to thank the large arms, the mouth that belonged to them spoke.

“You changed everything. You changed me.”

“B-Ben?” Rey blinked to be sure she was seeing correctly.

“Rey, I’ve made so many mistakes with you. I left you the first time and I let you go the next. I’m not going to fuck this up like I fuck everything else up.”

She felt the eyes of everyone on the car on them. All that she could hear was the noise of the car against the rails. Her breath heaved in her chest, her face forming a frown, resisting him.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know…” He winced, seemingly also aware of the audience, but powered through, “I didn’t know what I was feeling when I was around you. I didn’t know what it was like to feel love. But I do, I do now.”

“What?” She shook her head pathetically.

“The thing is sweetheart,” he brought up his hand, fisting around a crumpled paper, “You made me into the artist I am. The one that I dreamed about when I was a boy. All this about how I worked hard for my career was bullshit. I wouldn’t paint the way I do today without you. You woke up something inside of me… and…”

His face was flushing. Her heart was breaking, seeing his lips tremble and ears redden. He opened the paper to show her: the sketch of her.

“I’ll never forget. I don’t want to. Even if you leave here and never see me again, I won’t forget,” he heaved his breaths through his nose, fighting back tears.

“Rey, I love you.”

Her breath was matching his. The noise of the car stopped. She found her hand clutching the same sketch with him.

“I know,” she gasped.

Some kisses aren’t even kisses. Some kisses are a cloudy, blurry, transport. They take you all around the universe and then right back to where you were, leaving you somehow changed. Some kisses are like a chemical reaction, making two completely separate people into one entity. Some kisses are time machines: they are only a few seconds to the world, but it is a lifetime to the kissers.

Some kisses aren’t even kisses. They aren’t even memories. They are the way two people live forever as a story they tell their children and their grandchildren.

Some kisses never get forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigh. Tear.
> 
> Now listen to "Hands Down" by Dashboard Confessional while reading that last scene. You know, for extra flavor.
> 
> Next chapter is fairly short: The epilogue, because we need to know how they made it work right?


	11. The Epilogue

It was Summer in New York City and she was drenched in sweat. For a person that graduated Magna Cum Laude, she sure wasn’t smart enough to check the weather when she was traveling. Even though Ben wanted to pick her up from the airport, she insisted on taking the train by herself.

“I need to learn infrastructure on a consumer level,” she insisted.

She sat in the mostly-empty train car checking her emails that she missed on the flight.

One email came in, from Lando.

From: [ LCalrissian@CloudCityConsultation.com ](mailto:LCalrissian@CloudCityConsultation.com)

To: [ ReyNiima@gmail.com ](mailto:ReyNiima@gmail.com)

Hello Rey!

I just checked the calendar this morning and realized our meeting is tomorrow. I’m very much looking forward to having you work with us. Congrats on the move to the East Coast. You’re going to do great things here.

Best,

Lando

* * *

Ben walked through the park after leaving Hux’s office for the last time of his life. It was a sweltering, humid day in New York City but it was pretty and lush in Central Park.

He fired Hux, or rather, they split amicably. Ben finished his last commission that Hux booked from the show back in October. Hux made a ton of money off of Ben, but even Hux agreed that their partnership has come to an end. They just weren’t getting along anymore.

Ben felt a whole load lift from his shoulders when he signed the last paper to sever the relationship. It was a good day. Rey was arriving in New York to live with him today. Ending an era and starting a new one.

* * *

A few weeks later, Ben was talking to his mother on the phone. It was a new habit Rey was trying to get him to get used to - keeping up with his family. He couldn’t say he hated it.

“Hello my darling,” his mother sounded relaxed and happy.

“Hi mom,” Ben grinned into the phone.  
  


“I sent the package you asked for and I just got a notification that it got delivered,” she said pointedly, “It says it’s with your front desk. Please make sure it’s there. You know how precious this package is.”

“Of course,” Ben agreed, “I’ll go down right now. Thank you so much mom.”

“You know how happy we are?” He could feel her smile through the phone, “Han, tell Ben how happy we are.”

“Delighted,” he heard Han gruff distantly.

“Thanks guys,” Ben breathed through a laugh, “I’ll call you later. Love you.”

“Love you son.”

Ben rushed downstairs to the front desk.

“Package for Solo?”

He was handed a smallish box labeled fragile and he tore it open at once. Inside was walled with plushy velvet padding and a smaller box was ensconced within. On top was a small note from Leia:

Please take care of Nana Padme's ring.

* * *

One morning after Rey had memorized the subway, after Ben was started on a new concept for his next art show, after they had found a real estate agent for their first home, she woke up. It was Saturday morning and she could smell him cooking in the kitchen.

She joined him at the counter where he was in his usual too-small apron puttering around in the kitchen. Rey leaned her head in her hands and breathed a comfortable, "Good morning."

He served her coffee and said breakfast would be ready in a moment. They talked about their plans to go to California next month and disagreed on what kind of dog they were going to get. They discussed areas they could move to. Rey said she'd get in touch with potential movers and Ben promised to call his interior design friend.

"Did you do all the arranging for this place?" Rey asked motioning at his loft, _their_ loft.

"Oh God no. Hux did that stuff."

Rey cringed when she heard his name. Ben suddenly got serious and put down his knife when he spoke again.

"Actually, if it weren't for Hux, we'd never have that sketch," Ben admitted, "I mean, we might have to thank him. That sketch saved us. Well, saved me anyway."

"Oh Hux," Rey chuckled as she sighed to herself, "What did you do with that sketch anyways?"

Ben leaned back from the cutting board and dusted his hands. She watched him purse his lips, a lovely habit she enjoyed watching on him.

"I ah, framed it," he said as he pointed across from them on the wall.

"Oh," Rey sang endearingly as she walked towards it, "I'm so glad it held up from all our handling."

She heard Ben's feet pad behind her as she looked closer.

“That sketch… I remember before I saw it, I was used to being alone. I almost didn’t go to your parents house because I was uncomfortable being around people, being alone was all I knew. But then I met you and at some level, I felt like you had that same loneliness. When you stayed with me that night, it was the first time I really felt like I belonged somewhere. Do you know what I mean?” Rey sighed deeply as she looked closer at the sketch.

"What is that?" Rey brought a finger up to the corner of the sketch to scratch off a little smudge she didn't recognize. But upon closer inspection, she discovered it wasn't a smudge. She picked it off the corner of the frame, where it was lodged.

"Ben?"

"It's my grandmother's ring," he said gruffly behind her. She spun around quickly and he was on one knee.

"Ben!" Rey gasped, "I… I…"

"You’re not alone,” he whispered as he took the ring from her and held her hand. His eyes trained on hers as his lips trembled and pouted.

Rey heaved deep breaths as she stroked his hair. He slipped the ring on her finger.

“Neither are you.”

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I tell you a secret? I fucking loved writing this.
> 
> I'm going to do more.
> 
> Come say hello to me on twitter :D  
> [@Ate_Lala_](https://twitter.com/Ate_Lala_)


End file.
